


Můžeš (kudla), stačí chtít

by treba_neco_napise



Category: Tajemství staré bambitky
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dejte mi někdo inzulín, máte to mít, nikdy jsem po domech neskákal, oba jsou tak nepoužitelný, pomoc, tohle je cvokárna, za tohle mě stihne karma
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treba_neco_napise/pseuds/treba_neco_napise
Summary: [ZA TUHLE PÁSKU SE NEVSTUPUJE, OBJEKT JE V REKONSTRUKCI!!!]Tak jo, teplá verze Tajemství staré bambitky je to tady.Po dloooouhé době jste se toho příběhu dočkali a já jsem konečně dopsal něco delšího než 2000 slov. Tak si to užijte a pište cementy!
Relationships: princ Jakub/Janek Karaba | gender-ohnutá Anička
Comments: 22
Kudos: 13





	1. aneb Jakub kuchtíkuje a Janek Karabuje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [všichni čumbleři co cementovali tu jednohubku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=v%C5%A1ichni+%C4%8Dumble%C5%99i+co+cementovali+tu+jednohubku).



„Á! Panáček je z hradu!“ Neznámá žena za stánkem s vejci Jakubovi posunky ukázala, že má jít k ní. _Jsi kuchtík. Jsi kuchtík._

„Zdravím, poddaná. Jsem kuchtík královský. A tohle-“ zarazil se. Celou cestu se na lístek ani nepodíval, a až v tu chvíli poznal, že toho asi moc nenakoupí. Ne že by neuměl číst, vždyť byl princ, ale byl zvyklý na knihy a dokumenty, a tak při pohledu na několik slov napsaných Fritovým škrabopisem poznal, že to chce radu.

„Tohle nemůžu přečíst.“ přiznal rozpačitě. Žena v klobouku se na něj usmála a podala nákupní lístek mladíkovi za vozíkem s nádobím.

„Janku, přečti to kuchtíkovi.“

Když na něj prodavač upřel zrak, jako by se svět zastavil. Pod kšticí vlasů jako měď na slunci se na něj dívaly dvě hnědé oči a Jakub jako by se v nich na okamžik ztratil. Polkl.

„Ty to vážně nepřečteš?“ zeptal se ho zrzek a koutek úst se mu vytál vzhůru pobavením, které v sobě ale neskrývalo nejmenší známku výsměchu.

„N-ne.“ Kluk sklopil oči k papírku a začal předčítat.

„Vajíčka.“ „Vajíčka.“

„Sůl.“ „Sůl.“

„Česnek.“ „Česnek.“

Jakub po neznámém opakoval každé slovo a ten se tomu znovu bezelstně usmál.

„Koření, cibule, česnek a med.“

„Koření, cibule, česnek a med.“

„Tak, a teď to všechno od vás koupím!“ vyhrkl Jakub. Zrzek se rozesmál.

„Ty jsi tu prvně, co?“ Jakub zrudl.

„Jak jsi to poznal?“

„Snad vidíš, že prodávám hrnky.“ Jakub se ťukl do hlavy.

„No jo, hrnky, to vidím.“

„Asi ti je tam zapomněli připsat.“ napověděl mu zrzek. „Já jsem Janek. Syn hrnčíře.“ dodal pak.

„Jakub, syn krále-ovského kuchaře.“ opravil se _kuchtík_ na poslední chvíli.

„Na to, že tvůj táta je královský kuchař, se moc nevyznáš.“ ušklíbl se Janek. Pak se opřel o věšák. „Tak který se ti líbí?“

„Ty se mi líbí-“ vypálil bezmyšlenkovitě Jakub a v poslední chvíli se zastavil. Byl rudý až po uši. „Ty hrníčky se mi líbí.“ vykoktal. „Všechny se mi líbí.“

„Všechny?“ vykulil Janek oči. „Tak… dobře.“ Rozzáčil se a začal horlivě přerovnávat hrnečky do trakaře. Ozvalo se zatroubení.

„Haló haló!“

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Jakub. Janek vzhlédl a zaposlouchal se.

„Ale ne…“ zamručel a pokračoval.

„Proč?“

„Poslouchej.“ Jakub našel pohledem zdroj hlasu – asi dvacet metrů od něj, u sloupu dokonale pokrytého vyhláškami, stál muž, kterého poznal jako královského písaře.

„…Nová daň z trakaře. Každý, kdo vlastní trakař, zaplatí jeden zlaťák!“

„Zlaťák?“ zopakoval překvapeně Jakub a pohlédl na Janka.

„Co se divíš? To vážně netušíš, jak to tady chodí? Tak, dva zlaťáky za hrnečky a jeden za trakař, ať to máš v čem odvézt.“ Jakub mu podal mince. Při doteku Jankovy ruky jako by jím projel elektrický proud.

„Vím, jak to tady chodí. Jenom jsem nevěděl, že tak špatně.“

„Jsou všichni kuchtíci tak nevinní a neposkvrnění?“ Janek se na něj drze zazubil. Než Jakub vykoktal odpověď, po cestě k nim dorazily dvě postavy v šedočerném.

„Co koukáš jak žába na čápa, ty obchodní živle!? Máš trakař, tak zaplať zlaťák! Okamžitě!“ Utrhl se královský rádce na tu milou ženu za stánkem s vejci.

„Karabu na vás, vy…“ Zarazila se a zakryla si pusu rukou.

„Babo hubatá! Jestli nezaplatíš, tak půjdeš do vězení!“ Lorenc praštil rukou do ošatky a několik vajec s křupnutím odhalilo svou žlutou náplň. „Hergot povidlo, co je to za trvanlivost, tohleto…!?“

„Á! Čípak je to trakař?“ zahlaholil nejvyšší rádce Ferenc. Jakub si rychle hodil přes hlavu kapuci.

„Můj.“ řekl hlubokým hlasem. „Zrovna mi ho prodal.“ Stáhl si kápi do obličeje.

„Zaplať, hrnčíři.“ rozkázal Ferenc. Janek si založil ruce na hrudi.

„Jak říkal, prodal jsem ho.“ Rádce se slizce usmál.

„A s čímpak jsi přijel na trh?“

„S trakařem.“

„S trakařem.“ zopakoval Ferenc. „Použil jsi trakař, tak zaplať!“

„Ale už není můj!“ namítl Janek.

„Zaplať!“ nastavil Ferenc ruku. Janek vytáhl z kapsy minci a vší silou mu s ní do dlaně pleskl. Ferenc se zlomil v pase, drže se za ruku.

„Teď zaplať ty.“ zachrčel k Jakubovi. Ten sáhl do kapsy u opasku. Ke svému překvapení byla prázdná.

„Já nemám žádné peníze, Feren-pane.“

Ferenc se téměř rozzářil. „Provedeme exekuci trakaře.“ Pokynul rukou vojákům.

„Zadržte!“ Janek k němu přiběhl. _Chytá mě za ruku! Proč mě chytá za ruku!?_

„Tady máš zlaťák, vrátíš mi ho jindy.“ Jakub mu pohlédl do tváře. Janek jeho ruku pustil.

„Nene, to je můj zlaťák! Sem s ním!“ vystartoval Ferenc.

„Vy se udavře, vy vydřiduši!“ vypálil Janek.

„Vydřiduši!“ zopakoval nevěřícně Ferenc.

„Zaplať za trakař, ty vejconoško!“ obořil se Lorenc na prodavačku vajec.

„Já nemám z čeho, ty… nadutý paragrafe!“

Výměna názorů probíhala dál.

Janek odkoupil od ženy, ze které se vyklubala jeho teta, vajíčka, aby mohla zaplatit daň z trakaře, a ještě než rádci zmizeli, zakřičel na ně Janek: „Co si vymyslíte příště, vy lakomci!? Daň z hlíny!?“ Pak se podíval na tetu, která na něj udělala významný pohled.

„No, když jsem už všechno prodal, musím jít.“ omluvil se.

„Jasně, samozřejmě.“ ozářil ho Jakub nervózním, ale veselým úsměvem.

„Tak zase někdy, kuchtíku.“ poplácal ho Janek po rameni, hodil si na záda nůši a ztratil se v davu.

*****

_Ti vydřiduši! Já bych je-_

Janek celou cestu zpátky do města v duchu nadával tak barvitě, že i Karaba starší by byl spíše pohoršen než pyšný. Nikdy si nedají pokoj, to věděl. I kdyby Ferenc s Lorencem nebyli, vykořisťoval by království někdo jiný, jen zpovzdálí a potichu. _Zlo tu bude vždycky,_ říkal mu táta, _abychom s ním bojovali. Bez zla by nebylo ani dobro._

Ale i tak si rád představoval, že to jednou přestane.

Nůši nechal na kraji lesa pod vyvráceným stromem i s oblečením, a běžel podél hranice k hradu. Černá kůže se mu horkem lepila na tělo a šátek byl zadýchaný, ale nikdy si nestěžoval. Jako Karaba se cítil svobodný. Nic ho neomezovalo, nikdo ho nezastavil. Byl jako stín za bílého dne, nikdo ho nemohl chytit.

Ve vesnici probíhal mezi domy, a jak čekal, brzy uslyšel známé hlasy. Zaskřípal zuby. Zpoza rohu domu měl Ference s Lorencem přímo před sebou.

„Vždyť už jsem dnes platila!“ bránila se včelařka Lucie.

„Ale já si to nějak nepamatuji.“ poklepal si Lorenc v předstíraném přemýšlení prstem na bradu. „Ty ano, Ferenci?“

„Vůbec ne, Lorenci.“ chytil se toho Ferenc. „A chceš snad tvrdit, že královští rádci lžou!?“ obořil se na včelařku.

„Lžou a taky kradou!“ ozvalo se za ním. Vzápětí všichni uslyšeli cvaknout pojistku střelné zbraně.

„Ferenci, vždyť jsi říkal-“

„Buď zticha!“

„Pomalu se otočte.“ Rádci se pomalu a neochotně obrátili. „A teď vraťte ty peníze, vy zlodějská sebranko.“ Tváří v tvář loupežníkovi se Ferencovi usídlil na obličeji vychytralý výraz.

„Ty se nikdy nepoučíš? Minule už jsi málem seděl v šatlavě.“

„A vy?“ opáčil Karaba. Otec bral většinou peníze nenápadně, když se nikdo nedíval. Byl to Jankův nedostatek předstíraného respektu pro vrchnost, co ho často přimělo vyfouknout jim vybrané daně přímo před nosem.

„My ano.“ usmál se Ferenc a luskl.

Nic se nestalo. Janek se rozesmál. „To mě mělo-“ Bambitka mu vyletěla z ruky. Prudce se otočil. Za ním stál voják s divným kotoučem kovu v rukou. Na něm jako přilepená visela jeho pistole. „Co to-“

„Na něj!“ zakřičel Ferenc a během chvilky ho obklopilo šest vojáků. Magnetický kotouč s bambitkou zamířil do rukou rádců. _Kudla._

„Jak chcete.“ zamumlal Janek a rozeběhl se k prvnímu vojákovi. Popadl jeho přilbu, namáčkl mu ji na obličej, pak ho s ní praštil po hlavě a poslal ho k zemi. Druhé dva chytil pažemi kolem krku a srazil jim hlavy k sobě. Uštědřil pár dobře mířených pěstí, pár kopanců, po někom helmu hodil. Uslyšel dupot, jak se ulicemi blížily posily.

„Kudla!“ Z toho se nevyhrabe. Nemá bambitku, nevrátil peníze, a teď ho ještě vsadí do vězení a popraví. A jestli se z toho dostane živý, zabije ho otec.

„Loupežníku!“ ozvalo se za ním. Otočil se. Na střeše domu seděl nějaký moula v modré kapuci se začerněným obličejem… No to snad ne!

Když Jakuba potkal ráno na trhu, nemohl uvěřit, že takového ňoumu mohla královská kuchyně zplodit. Pravda ovšem byla, že i on musel mžourat, aby ten škrabopis rozluštil. Samozřejmě mu musel vrátit ten dluh za trakař, ale Janek nečekal, že ho znovu potká tak brzy, tím spíš na střeše domu.

„Polez!“ zavolal na něj Jakub. Janek vyskočil na nedaleký žebřík, vylezl na střechu, a žebřík svrhl na hlouček vojáků, aby je zdržel.

„Díky.“ řekl. Pak svraštil obočí. „Proč máš obličej od uhlí?“ Zachránce pokrčil rameny. „Pomoct ti by byla velezrada, ne?“ Janek se pod šátkem slabě usmál. Vážně to nebyl takový blbeček.

Rozhlédl se. Stromy byly až moc daleko na to, aby se po nich dalo sešplhat, a skákat ze střechy by v tu chvíli bylo riskantní, navíc by si tím moc nepomohl. Ale dům směrem k lesu byl dost blízko.

„Tak jdeme.“ zavelel, následován kuchtíkovým nepochopeným pohledem.

„Kam?“

„Kam asi? Chceš tu zůstat a počkat, než pro tebe vylezou?“

„Ne, ale-“

„Fajn. Teď se musíš odrazit a chytit se hřebene. Jdi za mnou.“

„Počkej-“ Ale loupežník nečekal.

Se střechami měl Janek dobrý vztah. Už jako malý přibíjel tašky, když zatékalo dovnitř. Občas v noci vylezl nahoru a dlouho se díval na měsíc, zatímco mu myšlenky vířily hlavou jedna za druhou. Skákání trénoval s tátou v noci, kdy je za to nikdo nehonil, a samozřejmě byla tma. Za bílého dne to byla hračka.

Zachytil se tašek druhého domu, sedl si obkročmo na hřeben a povzdychl si.

„Tak dělej!“ Jakub se vyškrábal na nohy. Kmital pohledem mezi dvěma střechami a vypadal bezradně.

„Já nemůžu!“ odpověděl. Janek zakoulel očima. Zpoza střechy se vyplížila ruka a chytila Jakuba za kotník.

„Pozor!“ Jakub kopl nohou ve vzduchu a hned nato se ozval výkřik a řinčení kovu. Janek předpokládal, že kuchtík shodil vojáka a sklátil tím všechny, co se dole konečně postavili. Koutek úst se mu pod šátkem zdvihl.

„Co když spadnu?“ vyhrkl Jakub, se kterým viditelně lomcoval strach. Docházel jim čas. Janek se na hřebeni posunul blíž k němu a natáhl ruku.

„Chytím tě.“ Jakub mu pohlédl do očí. A skočil.

Zachytil se římsy a loupežník mu pomohl nahoru.

„Teď budeme muset bez zastavení.“ oznámil mu Janek, když vstal a zapřel se nohama o tašky. Vojáci pod nimi za pokřikování rádců přistavěli žebřík. „Vím, že to zvládneš.“ řekl. „Za mnou na tři.“ Jakub kývl. „Raz, dva, tři!“ Janek se odrazil a jelením skokem dopadl, Jakub za ním. Při doskoku na druhou střechu mu uklouzla noha, ale než stačil vykřiknout, Karaba ho chytil za košili a vytáhl nahoru.

„Díky.“ vydral ze sebe kuchtík.

Přeskočili ještě dvě střechy a dostali se ke kraji vesnice.

„Teď dolů.“ zavelel Janek a pohlédl na kupu sena u domu. Bylo to mnohem lepší než slézt po stromě, protože pochyboval, že ten jeliman z hradu by se dostal dolů do večera.

„Je to docela vysoko…“ mumlal Jakub, ale než mohl dodat něco podobně důmyslného, Karaba do něj strčil a skočil hned za ním.

„A teď do lesa!“


	2. aneb hrnčířka Anička a Janek chytil sympatii

U skal se zastavili a Jakub stěží popadal dech. Skácel se na zem a měl pocit, jako by mu srdce tlouklo v hlavě místo v hrudi.

„To nebylo vůbec špatný.“ řekl loupežník uznale. Bylo to poprvé, co promluvil, od toho pádu do sena.

„Díky.“ vymáčkl ze sebe Jakub mezi vzdechy.

„Měl by sis umýt obličej, vypadáš jako bys strkal hlavu do komína.“ Pod šátkem to nebylo vidět, ale princ měl pocit, jako by v Karabově hlase zaslechl úšklebek.

„Víš, představoval jsem si tě staršího.“ řekl. Loupežník na chvíli přimhouřil oči.

„Jak můžeš vědět, kolik mi je?“

„Podle hlasu přece.“ Teď se mu zdálo, jako by Karaba pod šátkem se shovívavým úsměvem lehce zavrtěl hlavou.

„Zdání může klamat. Můžeš si myslet, že někoho znáš, a přitom třeba skrývá větší tajemství, než si umíš představit.“ Jakub se nad tím zamyslel. Loupežník měl pravdu, ačkoliv ani on sám nevěděl, že mluví s princem, a ne nějakým sluhou. Karaba opatrně vyhlédl zpoza kamenného úkrytu. „Myslím, že jsme je setřásli. Pojď.“

Ačkoliv se princi nezamlouvalo to věčné komandování, nechal se zavést k potoku, smyl si z obličeje černé šmouhy a pak začal hltat vodu. Zarazil se. Loupežník jenom stál opodál a pozoroval ho.

„Nemáš žízeň?“

„Proč?“

„Protože já jsem uběhl kus cesty a mám ji.“

„Tak nemel a pij.“ odbyl ho Karaba. Jakub chvíli váhal a pak se znovu ozval. „Je to kvůli tomu šátku?“

„Ty se ptáš, jestli nemám žízeň kvůli šátku?“

„ _Ptám se_ , jestli se bojíš ukázat obličej a proto nepiješ.“ Loupežník mlčel. „Zrovna jsi mi zachránil život, mohl bys mi trochu důvěřovat.“ zamručel Jakub. Karabu ta stížnost zřejmě nevyvedla z míry.

„Neber si to osobně, já nedůvěřuju nikomu z hradu.“ zamručel zpátky. Jakub se ani nepohnul z místa. „Co je?“

„Nebudu se dívat.“ naléhal Jakub. Oba chvíli stáli nepohnutě. Pak si Karaba zhluboka povzdechl a jakoby unaveně pronesl: „Když ti to udělá radost…“ Máchl rukou. „Otoč se.“

Jakub se k němu poslušně postavil zády. Slíbil, co slíbil, a tak se nedíval. Slyšel, jak si Karaba svléká rukavice a pak začvachtala voda.

„Co když se přece podívám?“ zeptal se a na tváři mu zahrál lehký úšklebek. Během jedné hodiny s loupežníkem přeskákal po střechách jako kamzík, utekl před _svými_ vojáky a teď k němu stál zády, aby se mohl napít. Nutno uznat, že v té situaci nemohl nepokoušet štěstí se smíchem.

„Zastřelím tě.“ odpověděl Karaba a navzdory všem očekáváním byl i v jeho hlase znát žert.

„Takže to nebyla jediná bambitka, kterou máš?“

Ticho.

„Promiň.“

„Tys mi ji nesebral.“

Další ticho.

„Třeba bych ti ji mohl sehnat zpátky.“ ucítil poklepání na rameno, a tak se otočil. Karaba byl nečekaně blízko. Musel se pohybovat jako přízrak, neslyšel ani jeho dech, natož kroky.

„Proč bys to dělal?“ zeptal se s šátkem zase na obličeji. Chtěl se mu podívat do očí, ale klobouk měl jako na potvoru stažený nízko.

„Protože ty jsi pomohl mně, já pomůžu tobě.“

„Začal sis, nemáš mi co splácet.“ Jakub se nenechal odbýt.

„Vracíš lidem peníze, každý den. To ti nemůžu splatit nikdy.“ chvíli jen tak stáli a dívali se jeden na druhého. Pak Karaba napřáhl pravici.

„Bez tebe bych byl asi ve vězení. Díky.“ Jakub s ní potřásl.

„Není zač.“ Pak se pustili a další chvíli se na sebe dívali. _Jak se rozloučit s loupežníkem…?_

Jenže pak z Karaby vypadlo: „Sbohem!“ a byl v prachu. Jakub se díval, jak mizí mezi stromy.

_Co to krucinál bylo?_

*****

„Kudla, já tě asi vykostím!“

„Tati, já se omlouvám-“

„Omluva tu bambitku nezaplatí!“

„Ale třeba ji vážně dostane zpátky.“ Janek nevěděl, proč by měl Jakubovi věřit, třeba ani neměl. Ale při vzpomínce na kuchtíka ho zaplavil pocit bezpečí. Jako by nejen nevyzvídal jeho tajemství, ale dokonce ho strážil. Tátovi by to nevysvětlil.

„Nemůžeš od sluhy čekat, že nasadí krk pro nějakého zloděje.“ řekl hrnčíř už klidnějším hlasem.

„Už to udělal.“ namítl Janek. Otec ho chvíli pozoroval. „Tak to vypadá, že jsi chytil sympatii.“ konstatoval. Janek pokrčil rameny.

„No a co?“

„Nezapomínej, že je z hradu.“ Janek si povzdychl. Pořád ta samá písnička.

„Ale on je takový… nezkažený.“ namítl. „Když jsme byli u toho potoka, nechal mě sundat si šátek, abych se mohl napít. A říkám ti, že se nedíval.“ Upřel na hrnčíře své hnědé oči, a ačkoliv syn zdědil vzhled spíše po matce, starý muž si na zlomek chvilky připadal, jako by se díval sám na sebe.

„Je to sympatie.“ slabě se usmál. Než vyšel ze dveří, zcela vážným hlasem, kterým na syna nerad mluvil, řekl: „Týden bez Karaby. Když budeme mít štěstí a nebudeš dělat hlouposti, možná koupím novou bambitku. Nechtěj vědět, co se stane, když sáhneš po mojí.“

Janek si povzdechl. Týden bez nedotknutelnosti. Skvěle.

Upil z hrnku čaj a zamyslel se. Vážně cítil k tomu jelimanovi sympatie? Pak se hrnčíř zjevil ve dveřích znovu.

„A kde máš vlastně nůši?“

„A kudla zpudla!“

*****

Když se ten den Jakub znovu objevil v kuchyni – tentokrát tam spíš vrazil jako velká voda – Frit věděl, že se něco stalo.

„…A pak jsme spadli do sena a utekli jsme do lesa. Takhle rychle snad nikdy neběžel ani děda Augustýn.“ Princ se usmíval od ucha k uchu, zatímco mu v puse křupal zbytek mrkve. Kuchař si při tom pohledu pomyslel, že za těch dvanáct let, co se princátko začalo objevovat v kuchyni, se vůbec nic nezměnilo. Vždycky se zničehonic rozletěly dveře, dovnitř vpadl Jakub a s ním všechno, co mu přišlo na jazyk, zatímco v jeho puse mizelo cokoliv, co mu přišlo pod ruku. Už to byl skoro král a stejně v něm bylo víc toho malého, zvídavého kluka než dospělého muže.

Když se předtím vrátil do kuchyně, místo očekávané zeleniny a koření přivezl cizí trakař plný nádobí. Pak mu došlo, že ze seznamu nenakoupil nic a zatvářil se tak zkroušeně, že se ho obyvatelům kuchyně zželelo a přesvědčili ho, že hrnky zoufale potřebovali.

„A jak se ti líbilo na jarmarku?“ zeptala se Hedvika. Jakub se rozzářil.

„To vám bylo něco! Ty lidi, vůně, koření, česnek a-“ zarazil se. Jako by měl něco na jazyku, ale nemohl se přimět to vyslovit.

„A?“ pobídl ho Frit. Jakub polkl a zrudl.

„A… jedna…“ odkašlal si. „Hrnčířka, Anička.“ vykoktal. Frit s Hedvikou si vyměnili spiklenecké pohledy. Už bylo načase, aby se Jakub začal ohlížet po budoucí královně a Frit si pomyslel, že nějaká hrnčířka bude určitě poddaným rozumět líp než urozená princezna, která nikdy nesáhla na práci.

„A viděl jsi znovu Aničku?“ zeptala se teď Hedvika se skoro mateřským úsměvem. Jakub se málem zadusil mrkví, než ze sebe vypravil „Ne.“ Nastalo ticho rušené jen nárazy nože o dřevo.

„Budeme ti muset sehnat nové oblečení, aby tě nepoznali.“ povzdechl si Frit, když si vzpomněl, že objevit se na jarmarku v tom samém oblečení po tom, co Jakub pomohl Karabovi, by nebyl dobrý nápad. „To s tím zamazaným obličejem byl dobrý nápad.“ usmál se.

„Stačila by mi kapuce, ale na té střeše bych si ji nemohl držet na obličeji.“ odpověděl Jakub. „Ten strašlivý loupežník Karaba ale vůbec není strašlivý.“ pokračoval.

„No taky mu _strašlivý_ začala říkat šlechta, protože ti se mají, čeho bát. Poddané neokrádá.“ odpověděl Frit, ukrajuje oranžová kolečka zeleniny.

„Tu bambitku rozhodně musím najít. Slíbil jsem to.“

„A je to dobrý nápad?“ vložila se do toho Hedvika. „Nestačil by mu meč?“

Nešlo o to, že by navrhovala nové možnosti – k smrti nesnášela střelné zbraně. Nadělaly tolik rámusu a pokaždé, když oknem zaslechla z nádvoří výstřel, něco málem upustila leknutím, že střelili ji.

„Ale jestli je to někdo z vesnice, bylo by moc nápadné si u kováře objednat meč. Tu bambitku musel mít asi z ciziny.“ namítl Jakub. Frit věděl, že navzdory předsudkům těch, kteří prince neznali, byl velmi chytrý. Jen nezkušený a někdy přemýšlel moc rychle, jindy zase pomalu.

„Dnes rozdáváš sliby a dluhy jako pominutý. Abys to nepřehnal.“ varoval ho kuchař.

„Ty peníze přece hned vrátím. A s tou pistolí… No, to nějak půjde. Musí to jít.“ Špačkem mrkve zaťukal o stůl. „Musí to nějak jít.“


	3. aneb Karaba má rýmu a Jakub jedničku z výmluvnosti

„Loupežníku! Loupežníku!“ volal Jakub za černým kloboukem a hnal se dopředu. „Karabo!“ Ten ho zřejmě neslyšel, protože se zastavil za rohem domu a pozoroval trh. „To jsem já-“ Stál hned za ním. Karaba se bleskově otočil a namířil na něj bambitkou. „Aha, tak tohle asi už nebudeš potřebovat…“ Jakub vytáhl z kapsy u opasku pistoli, o něco menší než tu, co měl Karaba v ruce.

„Kdo jsi? Kde jsi ji vzal?“ vyštěkl na něj loupežník podezřívavě. Jakub překvapeně zvedl ruce. _Co to má s hlasem?_

„Ty si na mě nevzpomínáš? Já jsem… No jo, vždyť jsem se ti předtím nepředstavil. Jsem Jakub.“ Napřáhl pravačku k potřesení, levou ruku s bambitkou stále ve vzduchu. „A přinesl jsem ti tohle, jak jsem slíbil.“ Loupežník si od něj zbraň vzal a prohlédl si ji. „Nemáš rýmu?“

Karaba se zarazil. Pak se rozkašlal, promnul si přes rukavici a šátek nos a odpověděl: „A-ano, mám rýmu. Hrůza, vždycky mi to úplně změní hlas.“ Pak popotáhl. „Je to vážně ona…“ zamumlal si pro sebe a prohlížel si bambitku ze všech stran. Jakub se trochu urazil. _Alespoň poděkovat by mohl._

„Jakub. Ano, už si vzpomínám.“ řekl loupežník trochu rozpačitě. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že se ti vážně povedlo ji dostat zpátky.“ dodal lehce zamyšleně.

„Myslel jsem, že budeš věřit, že to dokážu.“ odpověděl Jakub snad i zklamaně. „Jako tam na střeše.“ Karaba se na něj chvíli pátravě díval, pak pokývl hlavou.

„Moc ti děkuji, Jakube. Ale už musím jít. Drž se.“ A bez dalšího slova tam nechal prince stát a přemýšlet.

„Brzké uzdravení!“ zavolal za ním opožděně Jakub. Chvíli tam ještě stál a dumal. _Tohle bylo zvláštní. Tohle bylo hodně zvláštní._

_Proč s rýmou lítá po jarmarku?_

*****

„Zdravím, hrnčíři. Tady jsem si dovolil přinést zlaťák za trakař.“ Janek se otočil a málem přitom porazil věšák s hrnečky.

„Zdravím, kuchtíku.“ odvětil. „Jsem ti zavázán životem.“ Mince mu spadla do dlaně. Chvíli si ji přehazoval v ruce, než ji strčil do kapsy.

„Neuvěřil bys…“ začal Jakub, pak se zarazil a zase pokračoval. „Neuvěřil bys, jak je těžký tě tady najít.“ Janek se na něj podezřívavě díval, ale pak pokrčil rameny.

„Poklady se musí hledat.“ řekl s úsměvem. Na zlomek sekundy se mu zdálo, že Jakub zrudnul.

„Jak jdou obchody?“ zeptal se. Janek se zamračil.

„Špatně. Od rána jenom jeden hrnek. Měl bys zase jít nakupovat.“ zažertoval.

„Třeba bych ti mohl pomoct.“ navrhl Jakub váhavě. Janek nakrčil obočí.

„Jak, prosím tě?“

„Z výřečnosti mám jedničku.“ Janek si založil ruce na hrudi.

„Z výřečnosti? Na co v kuchyni potřebuješ výřečnost?“ Jakub se na chviličku zarazil, ale nenechal se vyvést z míry.

„Když ti spadne vlas do polívky, musíš to nějak ukecat.“ Janek se zasmál.

„A nemáte na to čepice?“

„Z čepic ty vlasy stejně lezou.“

„A jak bys ukecal vlas v polívce?“ Janek se na něj zahleděl s očekáváním. Jakub si důležitě odkašlal.

„Pane králi, promiňte mi. To naše kuchtička nosí kožíšek z myší a ten vlas Vám do polévky spadl. Hned ji vyhodíme, ani ji neuvidíte.“ Janek se rozesmál.

„Ještě bys to mohl zrýmovat.“ navrhl.

„Rýmování už je jiná úroveň, já nikdy na poezii nebyl.“ Janek pokrčil rameny.

„Já taky ne. Kdybych se k ní dostal.“ Poplácal Jakuba po rameni. „Tak dobře, kuchtíku, Beru tě do služby.“

Jakub na něj kývl a postavil se do průchodu. Popadl z hrnec jednoho stánku, dřevěnou vařečku z druhého a začal jimi o sebe mlátit.

„Hrnky! Hrnky, hrnečky a hrníčky! Kupujte, lidičky!“

„Neříkal jsi, že poezie ti nejde?“ poznamenal Janek.

„Neruš mě při práci.“ odbyl ho Jakub a vrátil se k mlácení do kastrolu. Po chvíli do něj vrazila kolemjdoucí žena a pak pár dalších lidí. „Hele, já tady stojím.“ oznámil poslednímu.

Žena si dala ruce v bok. „Jo, v průchodu stojíš! A nevyřvávej tady jako na lesy, nejste tu sami!“ A odsupěla pryč. Jakub se podíval na Janka, šokovaný takovým chováním. Ten se ho ani nestihl pokusit uklidnit a hned se rozškytal smíchy.

„Moc vtipný.“ zavolal na něj Jakub suše. Janek jenom pokrčil rameny.

„Tak co tady máte?“ U věšáku se zjevil muž a začal si prohlížet nabídku. Janek se překvapeně podíval na Jakuba a jal se nabízet nádobí, zatímco Jakub se vrátil k vyvolávání. Vždycky se po chvíli zastavil a pozoroval, jak jde Jankovi obchod.

„Tenhle se mi líbí.“ ukázala zákaznice na hrníček s modrými květy na bílém pokladu.

„Jde vám k očím.“ poznamenal Jakub s úsměvem. Janek sledoval okouzlený výraz ženy, která si nakonec hrneček skutečně odnesla, a tušil, že si ho hodlala vystavit na poličku a spíš se na něj dívat než z něj pít. Podíval se na Jakuba.

„Má to svoje meze.“ poznamenal snad i rozmrzele, sám si nebyl jistý.

„Jaký?“ zeptal se kuchtík trochu nechápavě.

„Tohle se říká jenom tomu, kdo se ti líbí, nebo ho máš rád.“ Poučil ho Janek. Jakub trochu rozčarovaně pokýval hlavou.

„Aha. Tak dobře.“

Obchody šly dál. Zákazníci přicházeli a nádobí mizelo. Párkrát se místo nakupujících dostavil rozmrzelý trhovec, který Jankovi sdělil, aby nehulákal přes celý jarmark, že neslyší vlastního slova. Janek vždycky řekl Jakubovi, aby na chvíli přestal, ale pak se vyvolávač zase vrátil ke své otravné a úspěšné práci.

„Jakube! Jakube!“ zařval kuchtíkovi hrnčíř do ucha.

„Co je!?“ Dunění ustalo.

„Balíme. Už není, co prodávat.“ Janek se zazubil.

„Vážně?“ nadzdvihl Jakub obočí. Janek mu nastavil kapsu plnou mincí.

„Děkuju moc.“ Už už to vypadalo, že ho obejme, když se najednou zarazil. „Vážně moc děkuju.“ Svěsil s nervózním úsměvem ruce dolů.

„Vůbec není zač. Potřeboval jsi to.“ Jakub se na něj usmíval tak široce, že to vypadalo, jako by měl každou chvíli odletět.

„Tak… já už budu muset.“ řekl Janek omluvně.

„Jo, to já vlastně taky.“ rozpomněl se Jakub a rukou si pohrabal ve vlasech už tak vypadajících jako kupka sena.

„Ne tak rychle.“ Zničehonic se za ním zjevila cizí žena, nastavujíc ruku. „Bude to krejcar za vařečku.“

„A taky za hrnec.“ ozvala se další prodavačka z druhé strany.

Jankovi unikl úšklebek, když se na něj kuchtík omluvně podíval.

„Neměl bys?“

*****

„Tak jsem potkal toho tvého Jakuba.“ oznámil hrnčíř nad omeletou. Janek zpozorněl.

„A?“ Otec beze slova položil na stůl bambitku. Janek po ní hmátl, ale než ji chytil, hrnčíř ji zase stáhl zpátky.

„Řekl jsem, že týden žádný Karaba.“ připomněl mu.

„Říkal jsem ti, že ji sežene.“ usmíval se Janek od ucha k uchu. Hrnčíř přikývl, ale stejně mu to nešlo na rozum.

„Pořád nechápu, proč by to dělal.“ řekl zamyšleně.

„Protože přátelé si pomáhají.“ odpověděl Janek prostě. Hrnčíř pokýval hlavou.

„To je pravda.“ Pak se zarazil. „A vy už jste přátelé?“ Janek se jenom potutelně usmál a uhnul od tématu.

„Dneska jsme spolu prodávali hrnky.“ oznámil skoro pyšně.

„Viděl jsem, že jsi prodal všechno. Dobrá práce.“

Nastalo ticho.

„A… Co děvčata na jarmarku?“ Kudla, už zase.

Bylo mu skoro osmnáct, a tak se nedivil, že se mu celé okolí snažilo dát najevo, že by se měl o takové věci začít zajímat. Což o to, dívky ve městě byly hezké na pohled, ale Janek na tohle nikdy nebyl a nevěděl, proč. Kdykoliv se na něj nějaká na trhu usmála, jen jí nuceně úsměv oplatil a šel si po svých.

Nechtěl se ženit. Nechtěl si ani představovat, že by musel zbytek života strávit s cizí ženou. Otec mu pořád vyprávěl, jak potkal jeho matku na jarmarku, o tom, jak byla krásná, jak se začali scházet a pak se vzali. Vždycky se odmlčel, když dospěl ke svatbě, protože po svatbě jsou děti a děti někdy byly konec.

On byl ten její.

Občas se za její smrt vinil. Občas vylezl na střechu, díval se na hvězdy, a protože nevěděl, která z nich to je, mluvil na všechny. Říkal jí o všem. Občas měl dokonce pocit, že ho poslouchá. Ale nestýskalo se mu po ní. Jak se taky někomu může stýskat po někom, koho nikdy nepoznal?

Občas ho chodila strašit myšlenka, jestli by i jeho manželka umřela dřív než on. Jestli by si i jeho dítě sedalo na střechu v měsíčním světle a přemýšlelo o nesmrtelnosti chrousta. Ona byla důvod, proč nikdy nic nevzdával. Nevěděl už, kdy k té myšlence přišel, ale když chtěl někdy něco vzdát, prolétlo mu hlavou: _Neumřela, abys tady chytal lelky a fňukal._ Snažil se přemýšlet o svojí budoucnosti. Sliboval si, že až se mu jednou bude nějaká dívka líbit, začne se snažit, aby to bylo vzájemné. Ale ne teď.

Zvedl se od stolu a nedojedená vajíčka vyklopil otci do talíře. „Dobrou chuť.“ A bez dalšího slova vyšel ze dveří, nechávaje nechápajícího a nepochopeného hrnčíře dívat se za ním.


	4. aneb chudák jabko na zemi a Janek trucuje

Z nádvoří se ozvalo bubnování. Jakub vyhlédl z okna a uviděl Janka a muže, který zřejmě musel být jeho otec, vedeny čtyřmi vojáky z vězení. Hrklo v něm. Odhodil nakousnuté jablko neznámo, kam a vydal se chodbou k sálu, který se používal jako soudní síň. Za sebou zaslechl, jak si několik sluhů šeptalo: „Slyšel jsem, že přeprali královské vojáky!“ „A já zas, že zmatlali dvorního rádce Lorence hlínou!“ Když se dostal ke dveřím, Ferenc zrovna klepal kladívkem.

„Zahajuji soudní líčení.“ Jakub přeběhl za sloup. „U soudu musíte mlčet, protože všechno, co řeknete, bude použito proti vám. Obžalobo?“ uslyšel Ferencův hlas.

„Hrnčíř a jeho syn jsou obžalováni za nezaplacení daně z hlíny a za rebelii.“ ozval se Lorenc.

„Co na to obhajoba?“ Zavrtěl hlavou a vyhlédl zpoza sloupu, odkud měl výhled na celou soudní síň. Janek seděl v lavici, u něj stáli dva strážní. _Pche_ , pomyslel si Jakub, _jestli zmydlil tolik vojáků, tyhle dva by složil za chvíli, kdyby chtěl._

„Přiznáváme se ke všem těm ohavnostem.“ řekla nevzrušeně dvorní dáma po Ferencově pravici. Jakub měl chuť se chytit za hlavu. Tohle že má být soud!? Kornelie by byla nepoužitelná i jako uklízečka, natož jako obhajoba.

„Tohle má být spravedlnost!?“ zakřičel Janek přes celou místnost, čímž skočil do řeči svému otci, který se zřejmě chystal říct něco mnohem peprnějšího. Kornelie si poznámky na svou neschopnost nevšímala a dál se snažila zkrášlit své vzezření pudrem, bohužel neúspěšně.

„Ticho, nebo budete odsouzeni bez soudu!“ zahřměl Ferenc. „Obžalovaní se tedy přiznali.“ zhodnotil s předstíranou zkroušeností. „Jaký trest navrhuje obžaloba?“ Janek nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou a Jakub by se vsadil, že i skřípal zuby.

„Takže jeden zlaťák za daň z hlíny, pět zlaťáků pokuta za rebelii,“ vypočítával Lorenc. „Tři zlaťáky bolestné a zlaťák za práci v neděli. Dohromady prosím deset zlatých! Co na to porota?“ Písař s generálem, kteří se zrovna o něčem živě bavili a snad ani netušili, kdo je souzen, jen zvedli ruce. Jakub na tu scénu šokovaně zíral.

„Porota samozřejmě souhlasí, tudíž případ je uzavřen.“ shrnul Ferenc. „Dokud hrnčířův syn nezaplatí deset zlatých, bude hrnčíř sedět v hladomorně.“ Uhodil kladívkem. Janek se zvedl, ale strážní ho zase zamáčkli na židli. I druhý pokus byl neúspěšný.

„Odveďte ho.“ Dva vojáci přiměli hrnčíře k odchodu. Otočil se na syna.

„Janku, slib mi, že nebudeš žádat Karabu o pomoc.“ _Cože? On snad ví, kde Karabu najít?_

„Ale-“

„Slibuješ!?“ Než stačil vězeň zaslechnout odpověď, byl už ze dveří.

„Slibuju.“ řekl Janek tiše.

„Tak, a jeho vyveďte před bránu.“ máchl Ferenc rukou a s Lorencem za sebou odešel. Vojáci popadli za paže hrnčíře, který se ihned začal vzpouzet.

„Já sám! Ruce pryč! Hej, ruce pryč jsem řek‘!“ Pustili sevření a Jakubovi uniklo tiché uchechtnutí. „Vidíte, že to šlo!“

Jakmile zmizeli, Jakub vylezl ze skrýše. S tímhle musel něco udělat. _Ale když se vzdáš vlády, nic s tím nezmůžeš,_ napadlo ho. Představil si, že by den co den musel řešit něčí problémy, vynášet rozsudky a nechat cizí životy záviset na svých rozhodnutích. _K čertu s tím,_ pomyslel si, _tohle počká._

Cestou zpátky po chodbě zaslechl jednoho sluhu stěžovat si druhému: „Zase se tu válí po zemi jabka!“

*****

„Janku, počkej!“ Oslovený zakoulel očima. Jakub ho doběhl.

„Co chceš?“ zamrmlal hrnčíř, aniž by zpomalil.

„Tak pro začátek popřát dobré odpoledne.“ Janek se navzdory princově úsměvu dál mračil a zrychlil krok.

„Dobré odpoledne si strč-“

„Počkej.“ Jakub natáhl ruku, aby ho zastavil, a s překvapením zjistil, že pohyb špatně vyměřil a držel Janka za ruku. Chvíli se na sebe dívali, ale Janek ho nepustil. Místo toho se dal do kroku a s rukama začal houpat. Vypadali jako dvě malé holčičky na procházce.

„Chceš nezávazný rozhovor? Tak fajn.

Ahoj, Janku, jak se máš?“ řekl vysokým hlasem.

„Mám se dobře.“ odpověděl si hlubokým.

„Tak se usměj!“ na to vysoký. Hluboký hlas se vzápětí změnil v další vysoký.

„Tak jo!“ A představení ukončil zahihňáním.

„Nemusíš hned být tak protivný.“ zamručel Jakub uraženě. Janek si povzdychl.

„Promiň. Když já… Ty nevíš, co se děje.“ řekl zoufale.

„Jasně, že vím, co se děje.“ Jakub se zastavil. „Byl jsem na jarmarku a žiju na hradě. Pořád poslouchám ty soudní procesy, nové daně…“ Díval se Jankovi přímo do očí, než si se studem uvědomil, že pořád drží hrnčíře za ruku. Cítil jeho hrubou dlaň plnou mozolů. Nervózně ji pustil.

„Nechceš si sednout?“ ukázal na malou zídku u bývalého hřbitova. Oba se posadili, Janek natáhl nohu dopředu, skoro až Jakubovi do klína, a Jakub je jednoduše pokrčil a jednu svěsil.

„Proč s tím princ nic nedělá!?“ povzdychl si Janek. Jakub pokrčil rameny.

„Třeba nemůže.“ řekl a ucítil vztek, protože věděl, že je to pravda. Do svých osmnáctých narozenin nemohl dělat nic, než přihlížet a čekat. Až na to, že on ani nevěděl, jestli králem být chce, nebo spíš dokáže. Jak se jeden naučí vládnout? Jeho otec na tom byl ještě bídněji, když na to najal někoho jako Ference a Lorence, posadil si ho na koleno, ukázal na ně a řekl: „Takhle se to dělá!“

Když svého otce někdy pozoroval, připadal mu mladší a ještě nezkušenější, než byl on sám. Jako kluk, co chce jen cestovat se svou manželkou a platit ostatní, aby se starali za něj.

„Blbost.“ odsekl Janek. „Ten, kdyby se mi dostal pod ruku…“ pohrozil pěstí. Jakub se ho pokusil uklidnit a překryl jeho ruku svojí. Aby vyplnil husté ticho, které nastalo, řekl: „Vyhrožováním bys nikomu nepomohl.“

Janek se o poznání uklidnil a Jakub opět stáhl ruku zpět. „Já jsem ho párkrát viděl, prince. On není zlý člověk.“ _Doufám,_ pomyslel si. „Jen se mu do kralování prostě nechce. Představ si, že bys musel řídit tolik kilometrů čtverečních. Nemůžeš na člověka prostě“ Máchl neurčitě rukou. „namířit bambitkou a říct ‚Tak, a teď řiď tuhle zemi!“ Janek se chápavě usmál, když mu Jakub předstíraně pohrozil prstem. „On si to nevybral. A třeba, kdyby mohl, radši by taky byl jen poddaný. Třeba nějaký kuchtík.“ Nemohl uvěřit, že to myslel vážně, dokud to nevypustil z úst.

„Já to chápu.“ odpověděl Janek. „Jenže tady si nikdo nevybírá, co bude dělat. Kdybych já mohl, byl bych nějakým… Loupežníkem a ne hrnčířem.“ Vyměnil by cokoliv za ten pocit svobody.

Jakub se slabě zamračil. „Co ty víš o loupežnících?“ zeptal se. Janek se ušklíbl.

„Určitě víc než ty. Karabu jsem několikrát viděl. Je v tom něco zvláštního. Když se převlečeš a nikdo tě nepozná, jsi-“

„Svobodný.“ dořekl za něj Jakub. Oba pochybovali, že ten druhý ví, jaké je to doopravdy, ale to pochopení mezi nimi zaznělo jako zvonkohra. „Všechno, co tě svazuje, necháš doma.“

Janek se usmál. „Přesně.“

„Ty jsi s Karabou někdy mluvil, ne?“ zeptal se kuchtík.

„Jak to víš?“ Janek zpozorněl. Jakub pokrčil rameny.

„Zaslechl jsem to u soudu. To, co volal tvůj táta.“ Bylo ticho. „Proč nemůžeš Karabovi říct o pomoc?“

Janek se ušklíbl. „Aby mi přinesl peníze? A kde by je vzal? Okradl by chudé?“ Povzdychl si. „To bych nemohl a on by to ani neudělal. Jsme jeden chudší než druhý. A táta by radši v hladomorně umřel, než se nechal vyplatit z ukradených peněz.“ Jakub přikývl.

„Taková čest se jen tak nevidí. Můj táta…“ odmlčel se. „Máš štěstí, že toho svého tak znáš, protože můj táta se mnou vůbec netráví tolik času. Pořád někde lítá, a když přijede, řekne nám všem, kde byl a jak to bylo úžasné… a pak zase zmizí. Oni oba.“ Janek nakrčil obočí.

„Není tvůj táta královský kuchař?“ Jakub se zarazil.

„No… On je to spíš strýček. Táta na hradě, ehm, pracuje. A já jsem se jednou zatoulal do kuchyně a pak jsem tam chodil čím dál častěji a najednou… jako bych tam patřil.“ Janek s lehkým úsměvem přikývl. „Ty… nemáš matku?“

Když si Jakub uvědomil, jak osobní otázka to byla, rychle dodal: „Promiň, neměl jsem se ptát.“ Janek pokrčil rameny.

„Neomlouvej se, to je v pořádku.“ uklidnil ho. „Zemřela, když jsem se narodil. Nikdy jsem ji nepoznal, nevím, jaká byla. Podle táty skvělá.“ Ticho a šumění trávy v lehkém větru se rozlézala kolem. „Jaký byl Karaba, když jsi ho viděl?“ odbočil Janek od tématu. Jakub se zatvářil důležitě.

„Vysoký, měl klobouk-“

„Ale já vím, jak vypadá, troubo.“ skočil mu Janek do řeči. „Jak ti _připadal_?“ Jakub pokrčil rameny.

„Odvážný,“ Janek se usmál. „Trochu drzý,“ kousl se do rtu. Jeho výrazy v obličeji se měnily jako počasí. „Nedůvěřivý,“ Slabounké zamračení. „Mazaný,“ Široký úsměv. „Skáče po střechách, jako by měl křídla.“ Jankův úsměv byl tak široký, že Jakuba nakazil. „Co je?“ zasmál se.

„Nic.“ mávl Janek rukou. „Jen si říkám, co by řekl, kdyby tě slyšel o něm takhle básnit.“ Jakub ho šťouchl pěstí do ramene. Zasažený sval byl pevnější, než čekal.

„Já o něm nebásním!“ ohradil se.

„Můžeš mu napsat milostný dopis.“ pokračoval Janek. „Drahý Karabo, jsi tak odvážný, drzý, nedůvěřivý, mazaný a-“ Jakub po něm skočil a zacpal mu pusu rukou. Janek se rozeřval smíchy a útočníka nakazil. Náhodný kolemjdoucí by se asi podivil nad obrázkem dvou skoro dospělých kluků, jak se válí po sobě a smějí se na celý les.

„Slez ze mě.“ vydral ze sebe Janek se smíchem. Jakub se vzepřel na rukou a vzápětí zjistil, že obkročmo klečí přímo nad Jankem. Lehký vánek rozechvěl jeho měděné, rozčepýřené vlasy a oči v barvě rozteklé čokolády se mu zaleskly na slunci. Janek se usmál tak široce, že mu ukazoval zuby. Jakub se probral a zvedl se.

„Promiň.“ zamumlal ruda.

„Za co?“ zeptal se Janek a oprášil si kalhoty.

„Tvůj táta je v hladomorně a já-“

„Děkuju.“ Jakub zvedl hlavu.

„Za co?“ Janek se slabě usmál.

„Kdybys nepřišel a nerozveselil mě, asi bych doma rozbil všechno nádobí, co se dá prodat.“ Položil Jakubovi ruku na rameno. „Dávej na sebe pozor, ty Kubo.“ Kuchtík překryl jeho ruku přesně ve chvíli, kdy hrnčíř tu svou spustil a otočil se k odchodu. Díval se za ním, jak zmizel po cestě.

Chtěl ho doběhnout. Chtěl mu něco říct, něco na něj zavolat – jenže nevěděl, co. Napadlo ho jen jedno. _Jak může někdo tak krásný mít v sobě tolik bolesti?_


	5. aneb jE tO tAdY

„Janku!?“ Jakub zaťukal na dveře. „To jsem já! Něco jsem ti přinesl!“ Chvíli bylo ticho a pak se zevnitř ozval hlas.

„Nemůžeš být já! Já jsem vevnitř!“

Jakub se zasmál a pomyslel si, že toho hrnčíře by poznal podle jazyka kdekoliv. Dveře se otevřely.

„Zdravím. Čemu vděčím za tvoji přítomnost?“ Janek se ležérně opíral o dveřní rám, zástěra od hlíny.

„Peníze.“ vyhrkl Jakub. „Chci říct, přinesl jsem ti peníze. Pro tátu. Za tátu.“ Když měl pocit, že už to nemůže zbabrat víc, jednoduše vytasil ruku s měšcem. Tady.“ Janek se rozesmál a Jakubovi poskočilo srdce.

„To ti moc děkuju.“ řekl a vzal si od něj váček. „Splatím ti to co nejdřív.“

„Já bych nesnesl pomyšlení, že bys byl smutný, víš.“ vyblekotal Jakub a jakmile ho vypustil z pusy, měl chuť si nafackovat. Janek s širokým úsměvem uhnul pohledem.

„Nechceš jít dál?“

Posadili se ke stolu. „Kde jsi vzal tolik peněz?“ zeptal se. Jakub se vyhýbavě usmál.

„To víš, vládní… Chci říct, kuchyňské rezervy.“ Neměl ani tušení, jestli něco takového existuje. Zlaťáky mu sami dali Ferenc s Lorencem a vsadil by se, že se těšili, jak koupí své vyvolené drahý dárek, sbalí se a odcestuje.

„Aha.“ Jakub si přitáhl hrníček s medem a olízl sladkou tekutinu z metličky.

„Ty nemáš zábrany, co?“ zeptal se ho hrnčíř. Jakub pohoršeně vrátil nádobku na své místo. Jankův smích jako by ozářil místnost. „Já to dělám taky.“ uklidnil ho a lízl si.

„Ten jsi maloval?“ zeptal se Jakub a ukázal na hrnek obletovaný barvenými včelami.

„Jo. Těch jsem dělal…“ pokrčil Janek rameny.

„Sedí ti k očím.“ poznamenal Jakub. Jankův smích jako by vybublal, následován Jakubovým.

„Promiň, asi jsem tě vyrušil při práci.“ začal se Jakub omlouvat, ale Janek zavrtěl hlavou. Seděl u hrnčířského kruhu celé dopoledne a myslel si, že bez rozptýlení asi zešílí. Stále odolával nutkání sáhnout po černé kůži v truhle na půdě. _Slibuju._

„Jsem rád, že jsi přišel.“ řekl. Nastalo ticho, když ani jeden nevěděl, co říct, dokud z Jakuba nevypadlo: „Můžu se podívat?“

*****

„Jak to děláš? Kdyby bylo na mně, vyrobil bych… Hroudu.“ Jankovi zacukaly koutky, když odložil výrobek, aby ho nechal vyschnout. Kruh se bez pohonu jeho nohou zastavil a hrnčíř ukázal rukou na židli, když nová hrudka hlíny pleskla o desku.

„Chceš to zkusit?“ Jakub se zdráhavě zvedl, sedl si a položil ruce na hnědou hmotu. Byla mokrá a mazlavá.

„Roztoč nohama kruh.“ pobídl ho Janek a Jakub do kotouče párkrát kopl, než se začal otáčet. Seděl s roztočeným kruhem a rukama ve vzduchu, očividně netuše, co dělat. „Tak, a teď tu hlínu vytvaruj. Je to jako těsto.“ Janek stál u něj s rukama založenýma a dusil smích, zatímco Jakubovi pod rukama vznikalo přesně to, co předpověděl.

„To je mořská vlna?“ zeptal se než se rozhýkal smíchy.

„Já mám na rozdíl od tebe zkušenosti pěti minut.“ zabručel Jakub a naposledy dloubl do hrudky prstem.

„Ty v kuchyni nehňácáš těsto?“ zeptal se hrnčíř. Jakubovi chvíli trvalo, než pochopil otázku, protože jeho myšlenky se stáčely k Jankovým rozesmátým hnědým očím a roztaženým křivkám úst. Teprve v tu chvíli si vzpomněl, že jako syn kuchaře by měl mít s podobnými hmotami dobrý vztah. Jenže on pomáhal s těstem jen jako malý, a to navíc jen občas. Většinou mu stačilo uždibovat.

„Ale jo. Jenže se netočí.“ vymlouval se. Janek mu věnoval další úsměv a stoupl si za něj.

„Já ti pomůžu, ty moulo.“ zamumlal. Přes Jakubovo sedící tělo splácal hlínu zase dohromady. „Roztoč kruh.“ Kolo se rozpohybovalo. „Ruce na hlínu.“ Janek položil své dlaně na Jakubovy, střídavě na ně tlačil, pak palci zajel dovnitř hlíny, aby vytvořil prohlubeň. Jakubovi z Jankova doteku naskakovala husí kůže. Kruh se zastavil. „Tak, a teď můžeš říct, že jsi vyrobil vázu.“ zazněl Jankův hlas, bublající smíchem. Jakub se proti své vůli usmál.

„Jo, rukama hrnčíře.“ opáčil sebekriticky a otočil se.

„Nemůžu za to, že jsi prostě jeliman.“ ukázal na sebe Janek v obranném gestu. _Jeliman. To uvidíš,_ pomyslel si Jakub a nahnul se k němu blíž.

„Nemáš tady něco?“ zeptal se. Pak natáhl ruku a udělal Jankovi hliněnou šmouhu na tváři. „Ještě tady.“ dodal a zamazal mu i druhou. Když si hrnčíř uvědomil, co kuchtík páchá, ústa se mu zase zvlnila do úsměvu.

„Víš, že ty taky?“ Přejel Jakubovi po nose, po čele a pak mu udělal další šmouhy na tvářích. Vzápětí si navzájem na obličejích prsty tvořili amatérská mistrovská díla.

„Někdo mi říkal, že je to dobrý na pleť.“ konstatoval se smíchem Jakub.

„V tom případě to vůbec nepotřebuju.“ odpověděl Janek s předstíraným narcismem. Trochu hlíny skončilo i na Jakubově krku. Jakub za to Jankovi přejel palcem po puse. Než si Janek uvědomil, co dělá, otřel se svými rty o čisté místo na Jakubově tváři. Oba se zarazili. Pohlédli si do očí. Ty Jakubovy byly modré, pod záplavou rozcuchaných světlých vlasů.

Něco ho k němu táhlo, už dlouho. Už od chvíle, kdy se jako pták objevil na té střeše. Kdy bez tréninku přeskočil několik střech. Kdy za něj byl ochotný vsadit život. Kdy uvěřil, že ho Janek chytí. Polkl, Jakub byl tak hrozně blízko. Pootevřel rty, jako by ho tiše zval.

A v tu chvíli se naklonil a otřel se o ně svými. Jen trochu.

Jakub je stiskl.

Políbil ho zpátky. Znovu. A znovu. Jakub ucítil ruku na své tváři, jak pokrývá poslední zbytky čisté kůže hlínou. Janek ho palcem pohladil po lícní kosti.

Otevřel oči. Oba tam jen tak stáli a dívali se jeden na druhého. _Promiň_ , chtěl říct. _Za co se chceš omlouvat? Za to, že jste se políbili navzájem?_

Znovu se k němu nahnul, a dokud neucítil Jankovy rty na svých. Zajel hrnčíři do měděných vlasů. Vpíjel se do jeho rtů. Ucítil jeho ruku na své, která vězela v Jankových vlasech.

Otevřel oči. Janek na něj upíral své tmavě hnědé oči.

„Nechceš se umýt?“ zeptal se trochu roztřeseně. V tu chvíli mu někoho připomínal, ale nemohl přijít na to, koho. Se slabým úsměvem přikývl. Těch pár kroků k pumpě ho držel za ruku, jako by se bál, že se sám rozpadne, když ho pustí. Pak to ale přece udělal, a zatímco voda stékala do vědra, cítil, jak mezi nimi houstlo napětí.

Janek ponořil ruce do vody a začal si smývat z obličeje hnědé, už uschlé skvrny. Jakubovi připadalo, jako by smýval jeho přítomnost. Jako by tam nikdy nebyl.

Šplíchnul si vodu do obličeje a pečlivě se zastavoval u každého místečka, které smýval. Nejdéle se zastavil tam, kde se o něj Janek otřel rty. Znovu ponořil ruce do vody, teď už hnědě zakalené. Otřel se o Jankovy prsty a než mu stihl zmizet, chytil jeho ruku. Podívali se na sebe.

„Promiň.“ řekl tiše. Janek zavrtěl hlavou.

„Za co?“ Jakub se slabounce usmál.

„Ani nevím.“ Nechali vědro vědrem a ruku v ruce se vrátili dovnitř. Sedli si na lavičku u stolu, Janek se opřel o zeď a Jakub o Janka. Vnímal tlukot jeho srdce a teplo jeho těla.

„Promiň, že se s tím nedá nic dělat.“ Nevyslovil, co přesně myslel, ale ani nemusel. Janek zvedl ruku a pak ji zase nechal spadnout, jako by neměl energii ani na to nejmenší gesto.

„Co bys mohl udělat? Přepsat zákony? Změnit lidi? Změnit svět?“ Povzdychl se. „Celý ty roky jsem oddaloval hledání holky, kterou bych tátovi přivedl. Pořád jsem utíkal, když o tom chtěl mluvit. A nikdy jsem nevěděl, proč.“

„A teď to víš.“ vydechl Jakub. Janek chtěl říct, že by to radši nevěděl. Že by si radši nalhával, že zvládne aspoň trochu normální život, než by přijmul, že to nepůjde. _Nezemřela, abys tady fňukal. Nezemřela, abys zneužíval života, který ti dala. Nezemřela, abys tady líbal kuchtíka._ Z oka mu stekla slza a rychle si ji utřel. Lhal by.

„Taky jsem se nechtěl ženit.“ ozval se Jakub. „Jenom nevím, jestli je to tím, jaké prin- primadony na hradě jsem viděl, nebo představou, že bych strávil zbytek života s někým, kdo by mě neznal.“ Nastalo ticho.

V tu chvíli se Jakub vymrštil a chytil Janka za ramena. Podíval se mu zpříma do očí.

„Utečeme.“ Janek zamrkal.

„Cože?“ Jakub se na něj díval tak jistým pohledem, jako by právě objevil smysl vší existence, a chtěl ho o ní přesvědčit.

„Utečeme spolu. Někam pryč.“ Janek se shovívavě usmál.

„Kam, prosím tě?“ Jakub se nenechal odbýt.

„Někam hrozně daleko. Můžeme spolu dělat nádobí, když mě to naučíš. Nebo budeš loupežník, jak jsi chtěl.“

„Daleko?“ Janek zavrtěl hlavou. „A kam asi? Někam, kde tě budu moct mít rád?“ Hlas mu přeskočil.

„Takové místo tam někde je.“ naléhal Jakub.

„A co táta? Mám ho pustit z hladomorny a pak zmizet?“ Jakub mlčel. Napadlo ho, že by hrnčíře mohli vzít s sebou, ale to by mu museli o sobě říct. Věděl, že do toho Janka nemohl nutit. Při představě, že by musel o _Aničce_ říct Fritovi a Hedvice pravdu, se mu zase chtělo utéct.

Janek ho vzal za ruku. „Nic s tím nenaděláš. Nejsi žádný král, nic s tím nezmůžeš. Tak přestaň plácat a nech mi aspoň tu iluzi, že to nemusím řešit. Prosím.“ Stiskl jeho prsty. Jakub se v jeho smutných čokoládových očích utápěl. Přikývl.

Janek se tentokrát s povzdechem opřel o něj a zavřel oči. A do Jakuba plnou silou, jako vozík řítící se z kopce, udeřila myšlenka.

Nebyl král. Zatím.


	6. aneb pokec s tátou kuchařem a tetou slepičářkou

_Kudla_ , pomyslel si Jakub. Jankovi přinesl peníze teprve včera a připadalo mu to jako staletí. Po tom jejich vzájemném přiznání se spolu vrátili na hrad, aby Janek zaplatil za otce, a u brány se rozdělili. Viděl ho oknem, jak odcházel s otcem domů, a jenom to posílilo jeho zoufalství. Chodil, seděl, ležel, zíral o prázdna a pořád se nemohl zbavit myšlenky na zrzavého hrnčíře. Pořád se ve vzpomínkách vracel k jeho rukám, vůni hlíny, která vždycky přicházela i odcházela spolu s ním, a k jeho ústům.

„Není ti něco, Jakube?“ zeptala se ho Hedvika, když přišel jako obvykle do kuchyně, ale místo, aby povídal a zároveň hledal, čím by si pusu zacpal, jen seděl s rukama pod bradou a zíral do zdi.

„Trpím.“ zamumlal.

„Stalo se něco s Aničkou?“ zeptal se Frit. Jakub si povzdychl.

„Možná.“

„Řekla ti, že tě nemá ráda?“ Jakub unaveně zavřel oči.

„To ne. Spíš naopak. Když… My spolu nemůžeme být. Princ a hrnčířka… A stejně by si prince nevzala, sama mi to řekla.“ Frit zvedl pokličku a zamíchal něco, co vonělo jako guláš.

„Jestli tě má ráda, nebude jí vadit, že jsi princ.“ řekl. Jakub si povzdychl.

„To je hezký, ale stejně to nejde. Musím si vzít nějakou princeznu, tak to chodí.“

„Kdo určuje, jak to chodí?“ zeptal se Frit.

„No zákony.“ pokrčil.

„A kdo určuje zákony?“

„Královská rada.“

„Nebo?“ Jakubovi se rozsvítilo.

„Král.“ Frit přikývl. „Jenže táta to nezruší.“ Kuchař frustrovaně zavrtěl hlavou.

„To vím.“ překvapilo by mě, kdyby pro tohle království něco udělal.“ Jakub nemohl nic namítat. Vzpomněl si na to, jak mu Frit říkal o tom, jak děda Augustýn soudil mlynáře. _Když tu nezařídím spravedlnost já, nikdo jiný to za mě neudělá._

„Vy si vážně myslíte, že mám na to, být králem?“ Hedvika se usmála.

„My si to nemyslíme – my to víme.“ Jakub se slabě pousmál zpátky.

*****

„Není ti něco?“

„Ne, proč?“

„Protože se takhle usmíváš už dva dny.“ Janek prudce zvedl hlavu ze stolu, u kterého už nějakou tu dobu seděl s rukama pod bradou. Zatvářil se jako by byl přistižen při krádeži a zrudl.

„To vypadá, že jsi chytil poezii.“ poznamenal hrnčíř s pobaveným úsměvem. Janek uhnul pohledem.

„Ne.“ řekl nepřesvědčivě. „A kde jsi tohle vlastně vzal? Chytil jsem sympatii, teď zase poezii…“ Hrnčíř pokrčil rameny.

„Ani nevím.“ Usadil se k němu ke stolu a Jankovi bylo jasné, že rozhovor ještě neskončil. „No?“

Janek nadzdvihl obočí. „Co no?“

„Nějaká holka na trhu?“ zeptal se otec spiklenecky. Janek si povzdychl.

„Možná.“ Výrazem v obličeji dával otci jasně najevo, že o tenhle rozhovor nemá zájem. Zase.

Tentokrát si povzdechl hrnčíř a vypadal snad ztrápeně.

„Janku, co se s tebou děje?“ zeptal se starostlivě. „Usmíváš se jako měsíček na hnoji, ale tvrdíš, že pro nic za nic, v noci lezeš na střechu a bůhvíjak dlouho tam sedíš…“ Janek se zatvářil překvapeně. „Co? Myslel sis, že tam neuslyším skoro dospělého kluka, když mě probudí i kuna?“ Překvapení se částečně změnilo ve stud. „A vždycky, když se zmíním o tom, že by sis měl najít děvče, utečeš. Na jarmarku jenom uhýbáš pohledem, když se na tebe usmějí. A ještě k tomu se najednou spřátelíš s kuchtíkem z hradu.“ Janek pohledem provrtával stůl. „Já už nevím, co mám dělat. Nechceš se mnou mluvit a ani Libuši nic neřekneš. Mohl bys mi _prosím_ říct, co se děje?“

Janek se přiměl podívat se otci do tváře. Upíraly se na něj dvě tmavě hnědé oči, tolik podobné těm jeho.

Tak moc mu chtěl všechno povědět. Chtěl mu říct úplně všechno a prosit ho za odpuštění.

_Nelíbí se mi dívky. Promiň._

_Máma zemřela kvůli mně. Mrzí mě to._

_Tak moc jsem se snažil být dobrý syn a zklamal jsem tě. Prosím, odpusť mi._

Přinutil koutky úst k nucenému úsměvu.

„Nic mi není.“ zalhal a zvedl se. Až když venku usedl na lavičku, nechal utéct první slzu.

A tak tam seděli – venku ztrápený syn dusící pláč a vevnitř zoufalý otec s hlavou v dlaních.

A mezi nimi zeď.

*****

„Vypadá to hezky.“ Janek sebou trhl a udělal na hrnku modrou šmouhu.

„Zdravím, teto.“ řekl s povzdychem a pokusil se hadrem chyby otřít. Žena si sedla na lavičku vedle něj a sledovala jeho práci.

Libuše měla schopnost se zničehonic zjevit jako duch a stejně tajemně taky zmizet. A co víc, Janek si nepamatoval, že by někdy zdravila.

Vzal do ruky štětec a pokračoval s malováním včelích křídel.

„Promiň, že jsem tě vyděsila. Hezky ses usmíval, asi jsi byl zamyšlený.“ řekla jakoby mimochodem. Janek se začervenal. „Nepohádali jste se s tátou? Zdá se mi, že se jeden druhému vyhýbáte.“ Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jenom si dělá starosti, to nic není.“

„Přesně to bys řekl, kdyby to něco bylo.“ nedala se Libuše odbýt. Šťouchla do něj loktem a Janek málem znovu sjel štětcem z cesty.

„Tak povídej. Víš, že to tátovi neprozradím.“

„Není to něco, o čem bych mohl mluvit.“

„Děvčata?“ Povzdechl si. Rozhlédl se kolem a pak nakoukl oknem dovnitř. „Táta je v lese. Říkal, že si musí pročistit hlavu.“ ubezpečila ho. Janek ztišil hlas.

„Tak trochu.“ odpověděl na otázku. Ruce se mu klepaly tak moc, že musel odložit hrnek se štětcem stranou.

„No?“

„Já se nechci ženit.“ A bylo to venku. Libuše se bezstarostně opřela o zeď a natáhla nohy před sebe.

„A to je problém?“

„Ale ty to nechápeš.“ postěžoval si.

„Tak povídej dál.“ pobídla ho a nastavila tvář slunci.

„To není něco, o čem bych s tebou mohl mluvit.“ Libuše si založila ruce na prsou.

„Už se někdy stalo, abys mi něco řekl a já to nepochopila?“ zadívala se na synovce. „Tíhu velkých tajemství nemůžeme nést sami.“ Janek si povzdechl.

„Nechci se ženit, protože… Protože nedokážu mít dívku tak rád. Já prostě nemůžu.“ Vyhýbal se tetině pohledu.

„Vidíš, že to chápu.“ řekla Libuše, natáhla paži kolem Jankova krku a přitáhla si ho do polovičního objetí. Slabounce se usmál, ale pak radost z jeho tváře zmizela.

„Co mám dělat? Tátovi to říct nemůžu a on je tak nadšený, že má někoho, kdo mu rozumí. Vždyť víš, že chtěl mít syna, který bude jako on.“

„A v tom je právě ta chyba, víš? Nemůžeme chtít po svých dětech, aby byly jako my. Jako my už nikdo nikdy nebude a nemůžeme někoho nutit, aby byl někým, kým není.“ Nastalo ticho. „Ale někoho rád máš, ne? Pořád se usmíváš.“ Janek se kousl do rtu a zakýval hlavou.

„Je to ten kuchtík?“ Musel se usmát. Libuše mu prostě viděla do duše. Ale nevadilo mu to – konečně někdo věděl a on si připadal, jako by ze sebe shodil balvan.

„A co on?“ zeptala se, vida jeho výraz.

„Chtěl se mnou utéct.“ zamumlal Janek. Libuši se zvedl pravý koutek do úsměvu. „Nemohl jsem tady tebe a tátu nechat.“ Pohladila ho po vlasech. „Jsi hodný kluk.“ Dívali se na stromy chvějící se ve větru.

„Ještě je brzy řešit co a jak, ale můžeš žít sám. Mohl by tě navštěvovat.“ mrkla na Janka.

„Proto ses nikdy nevdala?“ zeptal se po chvíli přemýšlení. „Jsi jako já?“

„Jestli mám ráda muže?“ zeptala se. „Ne.“

Janek mlčel. Přemýšlel, čím vším si asi musela projít. Měla taky někoho, jako byla ona pro něj? Nebo to zvládla všechno sama? Měl by se zeptat, koho měla nebo má ráda?

„Nikdy nedovol, aby tě změnili.“ řekla se vší vážností, zahleděna do větví stromů.

„Nemůžu pořád předstírat.“

„A co jiného bys chtěl dělat? Zákon je zákon, s tím nic nenaděláš.“

„Já myslím Jakuba. Nemůžu navěky předstírat, že jsem jenom hrnčíř. Že nejsem loupežník, který okrádá krále.“

„Tak mu to řekni.“ pokrčila Libuše rameny. „Čím dřív to zjistí, tím líp.“ Janek se starostlivě zamračil. „Jestli tě má rád, nebude mu vadit, že bojuješ za spravedlnost.“ podívala se mu do tváře. Koutky úst mu cukly. Přikývl.

„Díky.“

„Hlavně se neboj. Všechno se jednou vyřeší.“


	7. aneb Janek hledá kuchyni a Jakub vylejzá ze šatníku

Po půlhodinovém vyhlížení mezi stromy se Janek konečně dočkal – strážný u brány se opřel o zeď a zřejmě doopravdy usnul. Janek vylezl ze skrýše a zvedl nad hlavu žebřík, který sebral ve městě. Paže mu únavou uvadaly, jak se s žebříkem trmácel, ale nakonec ho úspěšně přistavil k oknu, o kterém doufal, že vedlo na chodbu, nebo dokonce do kuchyně (spí Jakub u kuchyně? Janek doufal, že ano).

Podrážky holinek dopadly na leštěnou dlažbu. Na chvíli se zastavil a čekal, jestli ho někdo neslyšel a nešel obhlédnout situaci. _Kudy teď!?_ Po chvíli přemýšlení si řekl, že pravá je ta pravá, a vydal se rychlým krokem chodbou.

Bloudil pět minut, deset, půl hodiny. _Kudla, jak se tady vyznají!? Je to jako bludiště, jeden by potřeboval plánek!_ Pak se mu ale zdálo, že místo, kam se dostal, poznává. Prošel kamenným obloukem a-

„Hej! Kdo jsi!?“ _Kudla!_

„Nevíte, kde je kuchyně?“ zkusil vetřelec. Voják se zarazil.

„Poplach! Popl-“ Janek po něm skočil a zacpal mu pusu rukou. Vytáhl zpoza opasku náhradní šátek, roztrhl ho vejpůl, uvázal nešťastníkovi roubík a svázal mu ruce. Začal se svíjet, ale když na něj Janek namířil bambitkou, zklidnil se.

„Nic ti neudělám. Jenom se ujistím, že mě neprozradíš.“ Přinutil vojáka, aby si lehl na koberec, pak ho zabalil od loktů po kolena a opřel o zeď. „Ani se nehni.“ nařídil mu a rozběhl se chodbou pryč.

Byl to příšerný nápad. Co si to myslel!? Že Jakuba probudí a udělá mu krásný a dojemný proslov o tom, že je sice Karaba, ale že je pořád stejný člověk a že se mu Karaba stejně líbil!? (Líbil se mu Karaba!? Ale notak, vždyť nikdo o nikom neříká, že skáče jako by měl křídla, jen tak!) Musel se rychle dostat pryč. _Kudy jsem to kudla odcházel!?_

„Támhle je!“ Dal se do běhu. Ani nevěděl, kam, nohy ho nesly dopředu.

„Generále, tudy!“

„Vždyť já vím!“ Slyšel za sebou dupot. Ne dvou lidí – bylo jich alespoň pět. _Pryč! Pryč! Pryč!_ Mohl jen tak vyskočit oknem, ale z takové výšky…?

Klouzal se po naleštěné dlažbě, vyhýbal se všemu možnému, chytal dech a síly ho pomalu opouštěly. V jednu chvíli se těsně před ním zjevily dvě zívající postavy v nočních košilích. „Uáááááá, co to zase…“

Janek se rozplácl na zemi jako žába. Než se stačil vyhrabat na nohy, ucítil na zádech halapartnu.

„A ptáček je v kleci!“ uslyšel generála vyřknout se zadostiučiněním. Měl sto chutí mu říct, aby si toho ptáčka někam strčil.

„Generále, už jsme snad vyřešili, že tu šunku Vám z komnaty kradly myši…“ zamrmlal rozespale Ferenc.

„Ale to je přece loupežník Karaba!“ užasl Lorenc a ukázal na lapeného nešťastníka.

„Ano, to přece vím. Proto jsem ho chytil.“ prohlásil samolibě generál. Ferenc vytřeštil oči vzrušením.

„Tak to neodkládejte, ať nám zase neuteče!“

„Klekni, pobudo!“ vyštěkl generál důležitě. Pobuda pod náporem strážného klekl. Vzpíral se, jak mohl, než mu zkroutili ruce za záda a halapartna ho zastudila na krku. Stiskl zuby šátek, jak nejpevněji mohl, ale nakonec mu ho strhli, stejně jako klobouk.

„Ale to je-“

„Hrnčířův syn.“ dořekl Ferenc.

„To já přece vím.“ ohradil se generál.

„Tak ty jsi chtěl ukrást královský poklad!?“ zaburácel Lorenc. Janek se snažil neztratit hrdost.

„Hledal jsem přítele.“ odsekl popravdě. Celá ta cháska se jenom rozesmála.

„Do vězení s ním!“ rozkázal Ferenc. „Navrhoval bych ho tam nechat do pozítřejších princových narozenin, kdy se vzdá vlády, a pak ho popravíme. Kdo je pro?“ _Tak ten prevít nechá trůn těmhle tyranům a budižkničemům!?_ Kdyby princ stál přímo před ním, plivl by mu Janek do tváře.

Do vzduchu se vztyčily tři ruce. „Kornelie a písař se zdrželi hlasování.“ zamluvil to Ferenc. „Odvést.“ Dvě paže ho popadly a táhly ho chodbou. Janek odmítal odejít po svých. Pořád se díval, kudy by se dalo zdrhnout. Mohl by ještě pořád najít Jakuba. Uprchli by spolu, jak chtěl.

 _Nechal bys tady tátu s tetou, ty chytráku?_ Vynadal si. _Nechal bys je myslet si, že bys ukradl královský poklad?_

Přestal sebou cukat, ale aby jim dal najevo, že se nepodvolí, nechal se dotáhnout po kolenou až do cely. Když po cestě minuli místnost, kde rozpoznal pec a tím pádem se muselo jednat o kuchyni, chtělo se mu křičet, volat kuchtíka až do ochraptění.

_Jakube._

_Jakube!_

_Pomoz mi!_

_Prosím tě, dostaň mě odsud!_

Jeho němé prosby nebyly vyslyšeny. Znovu dopadl do slámy a vrátka vydala jemu známé zaskřípání. Až když stráže odešly, nakopl nejprve slámu pod sebou, pak kamennou stěnu, a když ucítil bolest v noze a nebylo do čeho praštit, schoulil se do rohu a přitiskl si nohy k tělu.

_Co jsem komu udělal?_

*****

„Tak co Anička? Ještě jste spolu mluvili?“ zeptal se Frit, když Jakub seděl na pohovce v kuchyni, ledabyle brnkal na tuhle, hned zase na onu strunu loutny, a díval se jako by mu ulétli holubi, ačkoliv za oknem létali leda tak vrabci. Při té otázce zpozorněl a prudce zvedl hlavu, přičemž jeho ukazováček vyloudil na strunách hlasitý, vrzavý zvuk. Mladšímu kuchtíkovi Matějovi málem vypadla z ruky mísa s nakrájenými jablky.

„Ne.“ odpověděl Jakub a kousl se do rtu. Myšlenka na to, jak pořád všem lhal, ho užírala. Jestli se měl stát králem, lidé by mu měli důvěřovat. A jak může někdo důvěřovat lháři?

Mohl by Jankovi říct, že není kuchtík. Měl by Jankovi říct, že není kuchtík. _Řekne_ Jankovi, že není kuchtík. A pak mu udělá dlouhý a dojemný proslov o tom, že mu sice trochu – trochu víc – lhal, ale že je pořád stejný člověk (vážně Janek prince tolik nesnášel?). Určitě ho vezme na milost. Jenže… K čemu by to bylo, kdyby pořád museli předstírat, skrývat se?

Jakub už předstírat nechtěl, ať ho to mělo stát cokoliv.

Vstal, došel k Fritovi a řekl, jak nejtišeji – což tedy nedělalo moc velký rozdíl – dovedl: „Frite, já ti musím něco říct.“ Kuchař nevzrušeně dál válel listové těsto.

„Tady ne.“ Jakub ho chytil za předloktí a odtáhl ho spíže. Věděl, že to, co se chystal Fritovi říct, by mohlo všechno změnit. Ale taky věděl, že ho kuchař bral skoro jako vlastního syna, když jeho pravý otec neměl dost starosti na to, aby si s ním alespoň občas popovídal. Jenom doufal, že se to nemohlo hned změnit.

„No tak povídej.“ Jakub si povzdechl.

„Já jsem ti lhal.“ řekl váhavě. _Tak už to vyplivni!_ „NatomjarmarkužádnáAničkanebyla.“ vychrlil. „Teda možná byla, ale ne hrnčířka.“ zakoktal se. „Víš, byl tam hrnčíř. Kluk. To ostatní byla pravda.“ Odmlčel se.

Díval se na Frita. Frit se díval na něj.

Očekával cokoliv – pohlavek, rozhořčený obličej… Nic.

Nic se nestalo. Frit se na něj díval pohledem _No a dál?_

„No a dál?“

„Ty se nezlobíš?“ Kuchař zavrtěl hlavou.

„Mirek byl nedávno na jarmarku místo tebe a řekl mi, že tam žádná Anička Hrnčířka není. Bylo mi to divné už předtím, protože jsem tam sám nesčetněkrát byl.“ Jakub si v duchu napohlavkoval, jak mohl být takový Kuba a myslet si, že mu může úspěšně lhát.

„Ale…“ začal zase, a protože nevěděl, co říct, udělal podivnou grimasu sestávajícího obočí a ramen a stažených rtů. Frit vypadal nevzrušeně.

„Na tohle bychom se měli posadit.“ řekl, pak otevřel dveře spíže a vyšel ven. Oba si sedli na pohovku, Jakub pokukoval po ostatních obyvatelích kuchyně, jestli neposlouchají.

„Víš, tvůj děd, král Augustýn, jednou měl rozsoudit takový zločin. Dva muže někdo přistihl v…“ odmlčel se, „Nežádoucí situaci.“ Jakub zabloudil očima k Hedvice, a aby se ujistil, tu smrtelně důležitou myšlenku neuslyší, ukázal Fritovi dvěma ukazováčky jdoucími proti sobě, co měl na mysli. Kuchař ho pleskl přes ruku.

„Ano, ale tohle nedělej.“ Princ zahanbeně přikývl.

„A co děda udělal?“

„Položil jim oběma otázku.“

„Otázku? Jakou?“ Jakub visel Fritovi na rtech.

„Zeptal se jich, jestli toho druhého milují.“ Princ se netrpělivě zavrtěl.

„A co oni?“

„No, co asi? Řekli, že ano.“

„A popravili je?“ Jakub už to nemohl vydržet. Popraví i jeho? Nebo hůř – popraví snad Janka? Ale vždyť oni dva se v intimitě nedostali až tak daleko…

Jakub si představil Jankovu zrzavou hlavu, jak se kutálí ze špalku. V krku měl knedlík.

„To víš, že ne. Propustil je. Řekl, doteď si to pamatuji: ‚Láska je láska.‘ Sice byly mírnější protesty, ale nakonec vztahy stejného pohlaví zákonně schválil. Pak přišel tvůj otec, sestavil si radu a ta to zrušila. Až potom se do vlády dostali Ferenc a Lorenc. Kupodivu se to pokusili znovu povolit, ale vždycky je přehlasovali.“ Jakub si vzpomněl, jak šel hledat peníze u Ference a Lorence.

Bylo to snad poprvé, kdy plánoval vkročit do jejich komnaty. Dlouho ani nevěděl, že mají společný pokoj a ani pak ho to moc nezajímalo. To, že chtěli zřejmě sdílet svou vášeň pro peníze v jednom pokoji, ho nezatěžovalo.

Otevřel dveře a došlo mu, že by se doopravdy měl naučit klepat, jak už mu bylo několikrát řečeno. Zřejmě je vyrušil při jistém důležitém momentu, protože od sebe odskočili a začali se urovnávat od šatů po klobouky.

„Jé!“ vyhrkl Lorenc. „Copak Vás přivádí, princi?“ Jakub se zarazil.

„Peníze.“ vydral ze sebe.

„Peníze?“ otázal se překvapeně Ferenc. Jakub přikývl.

„Peníze. Na dárek.“

Jakub se probral ze vzpomínky. Bylo možné, že tu nebyl jediný, kdo budoval protizákonné citové vazby?

„Budu jako král mít právo to zase zavést?“ zeptal se.

„Samozřejmě.“ odpověděl Frit. „Ale dal bych si, být tebou, pozor. Lidé mají předsudky.“ Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Nebude muset nic předstírat. Nebude muset s Jankem nikam utíkat. Jenže…

„Jenže… Nemusel bych mít dědice? Nebudou s tím problémy?“ Kuchař si povzdychl.

„Jakube, rozmysli se dobře. Chceš žít s méně problémy a člověkem, kterého nemiluješ, nebo s více problémy a tím, koho miluješ?“

„To druhé.“ kývl Jakub. Frit mu položil ruku na rameno.

„Vždycky se dá něco dělat. Smlouvy, co já vím! Něco!“

„Ten tvůj Janek, to je ten zrzavý?“ otočila se na něj se Hedvika s napůl umytým hrncem v ruce. Jakub nadskočil.

„No… Jo, no.“

„Dobře sis vybral.“ zhodnotila a široce se na něj usmála. Jakub se kousl do rtu.

„Takže se vážně nezlobíte? Nevadí vám…“ Nechal větu nedořečenou a rozhodil rukama. Frit zavrtěl hlavou. Hedvika nechala hrnec hrncem, aby mu se shovívavým úsměvem pocuchala slaměné vlasy.

„Jakube, vždyť víš, že tě máme rádi. To, koho máš rád, na tom nic nezmění.“ řekla a pevně ho objala. Jakub na sobě hned ucítil ještě větší váhu, když se do objetí přidal Frit.

„Děkuju.“ zašeptal princ. A byla to jedna z několika chvilek, kdy si byl jistý, že ačkoliv byl princ a měl doopravdy jiné rodiče a vlastní komnatu a všechno, jeho domov byl právě tam.

V tu chvíli se ozval slabý hlásek. „Nevím, co se tu děje, ale můžu se přidat?“

Zrovna, když se kupka objímajících se těl pro Matěje rozevřela, z nádvoří se ozvalo zatroubení, následováno hlasem písaře. Jakmile domluvil, Jakub vystřelil z kuchyně.

_Není to pravda, není to pravda, není to pravda…_


	8. aneb drámo ve vězení a místo popravy revoluce

Ozvaly se rychlé kroky blížící se chodbou. Janek se ani neobtěžoval zvednout hlavu. Nehodlal se vzpouzet. Bude kráčet ke smrti hrdě. Ničeho nelitoval – snad jen toho, že Jakubovi nic neřekl. Že s ním neutekl. Že až na popravě se dozví celou pravdu a bude ho za to nenávidět.

„Janku!“ Prudce vzhlédl za známým hlasem. O mříže se opíral kuchtík s rozčepýřenými vlasy jako sláma. Upíral na něj své modré oči. Janek se vyhrabal na nohy.

„Jakube?“ Chytil se mříží a překryl tak kuchtíkovy ruce. Jakub mu přejel palcem po kůži.

„Já ti říkal, že máme utéct.“ zamumlal.

„Kudla, co tady děláš?“ vzpamatoval se vězeň. Jakub se mu podíval do očí.

„Říkají o tobě, že jsi Karaba. Prosím tě, řekni, že to není pravda.“ řekl naléhavě a sevřel Jankovu ruku. Ten si povzdechl a chvíli se na něj jen tiše díval s prosbou v očích.

„Promiň.“ špitl. Jakub vypadal rozpolceně. Kousal se do rtu a lehce držel Jankovu ruku za prsty.

„Proč jsi mi to neřekl?“ zeptal se. Janek smutně pokrčil rameny.

„Jak jsem ti to měl asi říct? ‚Hej Jakube, já jsem loupežník. Ale pšššt, nikomu to neříkej!‘“ řekl sarkasticky. Jakubovi slabě cukl koutek. Pak se ale zatvářil bolestivě.

„Asi musela být zábava poslouchat, jak o tobě mluvím před tebou. Nebo se koukat, jak se plácám na té střeše.“ Janek vytřeštil oči.

„Ne! Jasně, že ne! Proč bych se bavil tím, že jsi mohl umřít!?“ Jakub nevypadal úplně přesvědčeně. Janek sevřel mříže tak silně, až mu zbělaly klouby. „Já vím, že si připadáš podvedený, zrazený a naštvaný, ale prosím tě, věř mi, že kromě toho jsem ti nelhal. _Nikdy._ “ Jakub mu pohlédl do očí. „Rozhodně jsem se ti nechtěl vysmát a _nikdy_ bych ti neublížil.“

„Já vím. Ty takový nejsi.“

„Moc mě to mrzí. Včera jsem ti to chtěl jsem ti to říct, kvůli tomu jsem vlezl do hradu.“

„Já to chápu. Rozumím tomu.“

„Chtěl jsem ti toho říct ještě strašně moc.“

„Všechno se vyřeší a řekneš mi toho ještě víc.“

„A-asi tě miluju.“ vyhrkl Janek. Jakub ho mezi mřížemi políbil.

„Slibuju, že všechno bude dobrý.“

„Ale jak-“

„Zvládnu to. Věříš mi?“ Janek se mu podíval do očí. Vzpomněl si na ten moment na střeše, kdy uvěřil, že to kuchtík zvládne. Že zvládne cokoliv. Kývl. Jakub se váhavě kousl do rtu.

„Já ti musím taky něco říct.“ Z chodby zazněly kroky. „Já nejsem-“

„Vaše Výsosti, co tady děláte!?“ Jakub odskočil od cely.

„Vaše Výsosti…?“ zopakoval Janek a nechápavě se na Jakuba podíval. „Ty…“

„Zrovna jsem se to chystal říct!“ pokusil se o vysvětlení Jakub.

„O čem tady diskutujete s vězněm!?“ zamračil se Lorenc. „Za chvíli začíná poprava.“

„Já…“ zarazil se Jakub. „Já jsem, ehm, kontroloval, jak se s ním zachází.“

„Je to zločinec!“ namítl Ferenc.

„Každý si zaslouží spravedlivé zacházení.“ odvětil Jakub. Zabloudil pohledem k Jankovi, který už zase seděl opřený o zeď a ignoroval ho.

„Musíte už jít.“ oznámil mu Ferenc.

„Ještě minutku.“ zarazil ho Jakub. Natáhl k vězňovi ruku.

„Už vážně musíte jít.“ naléhal Lorenc a vyměnil si s Ferencem zmatený pohled.

„Ještě chvilku.“ odbyl ho Jakub. „Těšilo mě.“ řekl Jankovi, který o něj nejevil větší zájem než o slámu na podlaze. Jakubovi se rozbušilo srdce. _Prosím, neviň mě. Nebuď na mě naštvaný, vždyť víš, že to nesnesu._

„Už na Vás čekají-“

„Tak dost!“ zahřměl Jakub. „Pořád jsem ještě princ a snad se můžu rozloučit.“ Ferenc s Lorencem stáli jako zařezaní a ani jeden se nezmohl na slovo.

„Těšilo mě.“ zopakoval Jakub s nataženou rukou. Janek se na něj otočil a Jakub se zarazil nad tím pevným výrazem v jeho tváři, nad tím staženým obočím a ústy semknutými do úzké čárky.

Ruka se zase spustila k tělu.

 _Máš plán, jelimane,_ připomněl si. _Tak ho nepokaz ještě, než jsi začal._

Naposledy na Janka vrhl smutný pohled. Neochotně se otočil a v závěsu za rádci odešel z vězení.

_Všechno bude dobrý._

_Konečně se o to postarám._

*****

Janek kráčel davem v doprovodu vojáků jako na popravu. Tedy, doopravdy na popravu. Lidé se na něj dívali s překvapením, někteří s nedůvěrou, jiní dokonce se soucitem.

„Uhněte, to je můj syn!“ Mezi trhovci uviděl černovlasého muže s knírkem, který se k němu prodíral davem. „Janku!“ zavolal na něj. „Co jsi to zase vyvedl!?“ Oslovený se na něj podíval se studem a lítostí. Na pódiu se postavil za pult pro obžalované. Sklopil zrak. Zaskřípal zuby.

 _Vzdáš se trůnu. Vzdáš se trůnu, ty hajzle. A já ti tolik věřil! Pche, všechno bude dobrý!_ Byl se vším smířený. Život byl jednoduše plný nespravedlnosti a utrpení a přežili jen ti, co si utrhli nejvíc. Věděl, že ho popraví, a nehodlal se je snažit zastavit. Jen začal hledat nejsprostší slova, která by jim před smrtí mohl vmést do tváře. A tomu rádoby kuchtíkovi hodlal do obličeje rovnou plivnout.

Zemře. Popraví ho za zločin, který nespáchal. Nikdy se neožení a nebude muset k někomu předstírat lásku. Nebude se muset trápit tím, že nebude moct být s tím, s kým by být chtěl. Bude mít klid.

Ferenc podal písaři srolovaný papír. Písař si důležitě posadil na nos brýle a rozvinul dokument. „My, princ Jakub, syn krále Viléma a královny Olivie, se dnes, v den svých osmnáctých narozenin, ujímáme…“ zarazil se a zamžoural na lejstro. „…královského trůnu a vlády nad tímto královstvím.“

Ze všech stran se ozvaly odezvy různého druhu – Ferenc s Lorencem, sedící na lavici zdobené téměř jako královský trůn, volali něco o lži a lidé shromáždění kolem pódia začali jásat a tleskat.

Janek nevěřícně zamrkal. Co že to slyšel!?

_Všechno bude dobrý, říkal. A já mu to chtěl všechno omlátit o hlavu._

Jakub zaklepal kladívkem. Vystoupil doprostřed pódia s majestátností, kterou v něm Janek dosud nikdy nespatřil. Místo toho kuchtíka, co se zakoktával, dělal hroudy z hlíny a omylem flirtoval se zákazníky, před ním stál král.

„Jako vašemu králi mi přináleží rozhodovat ve věcech soudních.“ Obrátil pohled k Jankovi. Ten naprázdno polkl, ale hrdě zvedl bradu. „Hrnčíři, dvorní radou jsi byl obviněn z pokusu o krádež královského pokladu. Řekni mi popravdě: Byl jsi v hradě, abys uloupil královský poklad?“

„Ne, Vaše Veličenstvo.“ odpověděl Janek. Vzápětí se na něj snesla smršť námitek dvorních rádců, kteří se zoufale snažili udržet si po důstojnost po takovém společenském ponížení.

„Byl! Byl!“

„Ticho.“ umlčel je Jakub jediným ostrým slovem. Oba poslušně zavřeli pusy a zase si sedli. Ferenc zaťal ruce v pěst, Lorenc vypadal jako dítě, když mu ukradnete lízátko.

„A co jsi tedy na hradě dělal?“ pokračoval Jakub.

„Hledal jsem přítele.“ Janek mu pohlédl do očí. _Hledal jsem tě, víš? Chtěl jsem ti všechno říct. Křičel jsem, ale neslyšel jsi mě._ Jakub pokýval hlavou. Oči se mu na zlomek vteřiny rozšířily pochopením, ale vzápětí nedával najevo žádné známky rozptýlení.

Janek v tu chvíli ani nepomyslel na otce, který si v davu nevěřícně mnul kořen nosu. _Kudla, ten kluk zase něco vyvedl…_

„Dobře. Který ze strážných hlídal včera u pokladnice?“

„Já.“ Strážný stojící po Jakubově pravici se přihlásil.

„Předstup.“ kývl král. Voják udělal pár kroků dopředu. „Co se včera v noci stalo?“ Stážný si povzdechl.

„Objevil se v sále.“ řekl trochu roztřeseně. „Zeptal se, jestli nevím, kde je kuchyně, pak mi nasadil roubík, zabalil mě do koberce a nechal mě tam.“ _Můžeš si za to sám, že řveš jak na lesy,_ pomyslel si Janek.

„Můžeš říct něco na svou obhajobu?“ zeptal se král. Jako by ho očima prosil, aby nějakou výmluvu měl.

„Jen jsem nechtěl, aby mě prozradil. Sám jsem mu to řekl.“

„Je to pravda?“ Strážný nerad přikývl.

„Ano.“ Jakub se zase otočil k obžalovanému.

„Tvůj přítel měl být v kuchyni?“ zeptal se.

„Ano. Nebo někde poblíž.“ _Hledal jsi mě. Proč jsi mě hledal ve dvě ráno jako Karaba, ty jelimane!?_

„Věřím ti.“ přikývl. Pak se obrátil zpět k lidu.

„Ovšem královská pokladnice je téměř prázdná. A proto mi snad dáte zapravdu, že z ní někdo kradl, a že zlodějem je ten, u koho se poklad najde. Zvedněte je.“ podíval se na královské rádce. Jakmile je dva vojáci chytili za paže, začali se Ferenc s Lorencem vzpouzet, protestovat a stěžovat si.

„Odklopte víko.“

„Tam nic není.“ stačil Lorenc zamumlat jako poslední a bohužel zbytečnou výmluvu, než se víko odklopilo a odhalilo, že tam něco bylo. Už z dálky několika kroků se dno lavice lesklo zlatými mincemi.

V davu to začalo bzučet a obvinění létala vzduchem k pódiu.

„To jsou naše daně!“

„Lumpové!“

„Podvodníci!“ zvolal nevěřícně písař, teď už zase usazen u stolu vedle pódia.

„Odveďte je.“ pokynul Jakub strážným. Lorenc se chopil poslední příležitosti vyhnout se trestu a namířil prstem na svého kolegu, zatímco ho postrkovali dopředu.

„Já to nevymyslel, to on to vymyslel!“

„Ty zrádce!“ utrhl se na něj Ferenc.

„Lidičky, vždyť já jsem trouba! Jak by tohle trouba mohl vymyslet?“

„A co to tvoje Prohnilé království Dánské a Lázně Mariánské, troubo!? Na mě to neházej!“ zakřičel za ním ještě Ferenc, než jim zmizel z dohledu i doslechu.

„Navrhuji zabavit jim veškerý majetek.“ vzal si novopečený král zase slovo. „A odsoudit je k doživotnímu vykonávání veřejně prospěšných prací. Kdo je pro?“ obrátil se ke zbytku královské rady. Za horlivého souhlasu se zvedly dva prsty, vějíř a párek.

Jakub pokračoval směrem k publiku. „A protože byly daně vybírány nespravedlivě a protože mám dnes narozeniny,“ obrátil se zpět k loupežníkovi. „Uděluji ti milost, Jane Karabo.“

Janek chvíli vstřebával, co slyšel. Slyšet z Jakubových úst jeho celé jméno jako by zbouralo další zeď mezi nimi. Vystoupil zpoza lavice obžalovaného a postavil se mu tváří v tvář.

„Pod podmínkou, že přátele z hradu budeš vyhledávat za denního světla.“ pravý koutek se mu zvedl do úsměvu. Janek mu ho oplatil, následován smíchem celého davu.

„To Vám slibuji, Vaše Veličenstvo.“ řekl. Jakub pokynul rukou. Hrnčíř se otočil a po schůdcích doběhl k těm dvěma lidem, kteří tvořili jeho nedokonalý a úžasný domov. Táta ho pevně objal, následován Libuší.

„To jsi zase něco vyvedl, ty pitomče.“ zamrmlal. „Víš, jaký jsme měli strach?“

„Ode dneška platí už jen jedna, jediná daň,“ pokračoval Jakub. „A to desátek z úrody a z výdělku. Jako tomu bylo za mého slavného děda, krále Augustýna. Všechny ostatní daně se ruší!“ Nestačil ani domluvit, než se ze všech stran ozval jásot a provolávání slávy. Jakub měl v tu chvíli ale oči jen pro zrzavého kluka, který si prodíral východovou cestu davem.

Konec. Všechno to zvládl, měl hotovo, všem vytřel zrak.


	9. aneb dejte mi někdo ten inzulín

Dům už zaplnila vůně smažené cibule, když se ozvalo zaklepání. Janek sáhl po klice a dveře se otevřely. Janek se opřel o rám dveří a založil si ruce na hrudi.

„A hele, kdo přišel.“ utrousil.

„Taky tě rád vidím.“ odpověděl Jakub. Pak zesmutněl. „Pořád se zlobíš?“

„Možná.“ odpověděl Janek.

„Vždyť jsem to tu napravil, ne?“ rozhodil Jakub rukama. Janek němě přikývl.

„Tak co tady Vaše Veličenstvo hledá?“ Jakub se rozhlédl kolem.

„Pojď někam jinam.“ řekl naléhavě. Široko daleko nikde nikdo, ale Janek nakonec kývl bradou k seníku a přistavil žebřík.

„Jestli jsi tady, abys ukojil svoji touhu a znásilnil mě-“ otevřel pusu, když dosedl na podlahu.

„Mlčíš někdy?“ skočil mu Jakub se smíchem na rtech do řeči.

„Ne.“ odvětil pohotově Janek. „To by ses totiž hrozně nudil.

Jak jsi to vlastně udělal s tím dokumentem? Vypadali dost překvapeně.“

„Vyměnil jsem ho, když spali. Věřil bys, že si tak důležitý papír schovávali v té lavici!?“

„Viděl jsi, jak se tvářili?“ Janek se rozesmál a Jakubovi bylo, jako by se mu v žilách rozlilo světlo. Nakažený zrzkovým smíchem se opřel o stěnu a smál se, až se rozkašlal. Pak chvíli jen tak seděli v tom rozesmátém tichu. Nervózně se kousl do rtu.

„Já… Chtěl jsem se tě na něco zeptat.“

„Tak sem s tím.“ pokrčil Janek rameny. Jakub váhavě vstal, pak si klekl do sena a vzal Janka za ruku.

„Vezmeš si mě?“ pronesl, nacvičeným tónem svůdného rytíře. Chvíli bylo ticho. Pak se Janek rozškytal smíchy. Sledován nechápavým královým pohledem, vymámil ze sebe: „Promiň, ale takhle už, prosím tě, nikdy nemluv. Zníš jako hrdinský princ dvořící se sličné dámě a jde to proti tvojí podstatě.“

„To je všechno?“ zeptal se Jakub trochu ublíženě. Janek na něj vrhl překvapený pohled.

„Ty jsi to myslel vážně?“ Jakub váhavě kývl. Janek si smutně povzdechl.

„Jakube, vždyť víš, že to nejde.“ Král se nenechal odbýt.

„Ale jde. Já to zařídím, zavedu na to povolení.“

„Ale já jsem jenom hrnčíř a navíc zloděj. Vždyť jsem dneska měl mít hlavu na špalku.“

„Jsi nejčestnější a nejstatečnější člověk, jakého jsem kdy poznal.“ Jakub mu pohlédl do očí.

„Podívej, já vím, že to bude obrovský krok a neslibuji, že to bude procházka růžovou zahradou. Ale ty jsi jediný na tomhle světě, kdo mi tolik rozumí a chápe mě, a koho tolik miluju. Jediný, s kým jsem ochotný strávit život a vládnout.“

„Jakube, ale musíš mít dědice.“ Potenciální snoubenec pokračoval v přesvědčování.

„Můžeme si vzít do ochrany cizí děti a sepsat smlouvy o… pfff, nároku na trůn. Na světě je tolik dětí bez rodičů!“ upřel na Janka prosebný pohled. „Slibuju, že to prosadím. Udělám všechno, co budu moct.“

Janek tomu nemohl uvěřit. Tak dlouho čekal, že jednoho dne bude muset pokleknout před nějakou dívkou a žádat ji, aby se stala jeho ženou. Děsil se, že bude muset předstírat lásku k někomu, koho milovat nemohl, a teď před ním místo toho klečel ten, na kterého celé dny myslel, který mu tolik rozuměl a byl ochotný pro něj tolik obětovat, a žádal ho o to, o co měl žádat on někoho jiného.

Na mysli mu vytanula vzpomínka na to, jak před ním seděl ve vězení. _Věříš mi?_

Jakub slíbil, že mu vrátí bambitku. Slíbil, že mu splatí dluh. Řekl, že něco udělá s nespravedlností v království. Slíbil, že všechno napraví. Nikdy svůj slib neporušil. Mohl porušit tenhle?

_Nezemřela, abys-_

_Abych co? Abych si z lásky vzal krále a dal s ním do pořádku zemi?_

_Pro to zemřela._

„Ano. Ano. Ano ano ano ano-“ Pokračoval by dál, kdyby ho Jakub neobjal tak pevně, že ho svojí láskou téměř udusil. Pak si ho přitáhl k nečekanému a hlubokému polibku, přičemž Janek zakopl a oba se svalili do sena.

„Janku, tak kde jsi!?“ ozvalo se zezdola. Mladý hrnčíř zrudl.

„Zapomněl jsem se zeptat – máš rád vejce na cibulce?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jsme na konci. Nechal jsem ho schválně trochu pootevřený, kdyby se někdo rozhodl popsat další příběhy těch dvou jelimanů (to bych si mimochodem moc rád přečetl...).  
> Tenhle příběh začal za jedné noci, kdy jsem dostal chuť psát, a když jsem našel papírek s poznámkou, můj první nápad byla jednohubka, kde bych jenom trochu předělal pár scén z pohádky, aby byli oba kluci. Jenže když to skončilo na papíře, vypadalo to nějak rozpačitě a divně, a pak jsem začal psát další scény, ale po svém. Z jednohubky se stal asi čtyřkapitolový příběh, jehož úryvek jsem přidal na čumblr, abych měl jistotu, že to nepíšu nadarmo. A ten zbytek pak šel už nějak sám.  
> Takže teď jste na konci devítikapitolového příběhu, nejdelšího, který jsem kdy dopsal.  
> Chtěl bych moc poděkovat všem, kteří mě pošťouchli k pokračování v komentářích na čumblru (Patronsaintofdemons, Aziz-the-fangirl, Ledabyl, Zmikund-schvaluje, Lumonafox, Taktrochu-vojdpankova-vila, a Hessystuff), hlavně Zmikundovi, jehož fanart a frustrované memíčko pořádně nakoply moji motivaci. :D Dále moc děkuju beta-čtenářce a kamarádce Báře, která sice ještě na obrození není, ale až jednou bude, všem vám vytře zrak svojí povídkou o setkání Borovského a Tolkiena.  
> Všichni povinně napište aspoň jeden cement, i když jste to třeba četli na kindlu, a mějte se fanfárově!


End file.
